Le passager clandestin
by Supersalee
Summary: Alors que la station Mir entame sa chute vers la Terre et sa destruction, la planète est prise en otage. Pour la sauver, le docteur et sa nouvelle compagne, Solidy, doivent se livrer à un ennemi inconnu, ignorant la présence d'un étrange passager avec eux. Sera-t-il allié ou ennemi?
1. La pupille de Bors

**Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire mes autres fanfics pour lire cette histoire. Cette histoire fait suite à la fanfic "Le premier masque" qui introduit le personnage de Solidy.**

 **Cette histoire prend place pendant la 9e saison, quelque part après l'épisode "The girl who died", mais avant "Face the raven".**

Elle tenait son épée de bois solidement et fixait son adversaire. Le prochain mouvement serait décisif. Elle tenait son épée à deux mains et étudiait la situation. Attaquerait-il par la gauche ou par la droite? Devait elle feindre où l'attendre. Devait-elle plonger en bloquant ou parer et riposter tout de suite? Chaque mouvement, chaque regard de l'adversaire était étudié. Elle se tenait aux aguets prête à réagir. Il fonça vers elle l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, elle plongea sur le côté, à la dernière minute et lui frappa le ventre du revers de son épée.

Un homme barbu, vêtu en chevalier applaudit.

\- Bravo Solidy!

\- Merci Bors. Il me faudrait de meilleurs opposants. Je suis restée sur mon appétit avec ce freluquet.

\- Ce jeune homme est mon écuyer depuis trois ans. C'est un bon combattant et c'est le dernier. Vous ayez fait fuir tous les autres.

\- Alors, il me laisse des chances.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea le jeune homme!

\- Il est possible qu'il t'ait sous-estimé.

\- Mais comment une fillette peut savoir se battre si bien à l'épée, se choqua l'écuyer.

\- Cette jeune fille est sous ma tutelle. Je te saurais gré de la traiter comme une vraie demoiselle.

\- Une vraie demoiselle ne se bat pas à l'épée.

\- J'ai essayé cette voie, se rappela Bors. En faire une Lady : quelle catastrophe!

\- C'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas insistés, sourit Solidy.

\- Je tiens à garder mes doigts.

\- Ce sont vos cheveux que je menaçais.

\- Et ma barbe, se rappela-t-il en touchant ce symbole de virilité pour vérifier si elle était encore là où elle devait être.

\- Surtout votre barbe, dit-elle en riant.

L'écuyer ne semblait rien comprendre à cette tirade que se lançaient Bors et Solidy.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant?

\- Je viens d'un monde de guerriers, expliqua Solidy, vous êtes surement très bon, mais combattre, j'ai ça dans le sang.

\- C'est le docteur qui me l'a confiée, ajouta Bors. Il ne faut jamais se poser de question sur le genre de compagnie dont le docteur s'entoure.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je viens de le dire : il ne faut jamais se poser de question. Ce sont toujours des gens d'exception. Donc, si la demoiselle veut combattre à l'épée, et bien soit.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Il y a quelques temps…

Dans le Tardis, Solidy, les yeux bouffis et les traits fatigués, baillait à toutes les minutes tout en discutant avec le docteur.

\- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que je ne dormais que deux heures par nuit?

\- Deux ou huit heures, quelle différence ça peut faire. C'est une éternité.

\- Les mésossiens sont comme ça. Nous dormons peu, puis nous hibernons environ quatre semaines à tous les dix-huit mois. Notre métabolisme est ainsi fait.

Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil au scanneur médical du Tardis.

\- Le Tardis a effectivement détecté un taux important de mélatonine dans votre organisme. C'est pour quand?

\- Cette nuit. Dès que je me couche, je pars pour un sommeil de vingt-cinq jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps-là? Je viens à peine de vous recruter, ce n'est pas pour que vous utilisez le Tardis comme un dortoir.

\- Où voulez-vous que je dorme?

\- Vous savez que je vais toujours là où il y a du danger. Le Tardis n'est pas indestructible, même s'il s'en approche. Je ne peux pas amener le Tardis au cœur du danger tout en vous sachant endormie à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai accepté ce risque en vous suivant. J'ai confiance, ça va bien aller.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Comprit. Et faites de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-il sans entrain. Pour m'occuper, je vais aller me trouver quelques bons livres dans une librairie. Vous connaissez une bonne librairie?

\- Non, je ne lis pas souvent.

\- Très bien, je me débrouillerai. Il me faut de la lecture pimentée, je trouverai bien quelque chose.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Quand Bors fut reparti, Solidy retourna se battre avec le même écuyer, sauf que cette fois, il cessa de la sous-estimer, ce qui augmenta le niveau du combat. Elle bloqua un coup à la tête, et riposta sur le flanc. Il se déplaça en bloquant et feinta à gauche pour frapper à droite. Elle plongea pour l'éviter, puis elle entendit un bruit qu'elle reconnut entre mille : le Tardis qui atterrissait. L'écuyer mit à profit ce moment d'inattention et la frappa au dos. Elle s'effondra.

\- Cette fois, j'ai gagné, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement!

\- N'avez-vous pas honte de frapper cette frêle jeune fille, s'exclama le docteur alors qu'il sortait du Tardis?

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée, ne sachant plus que répondre. Solidy se releva et regarda le Seigneur du temps, ébahit.

\- Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je reviens vous chercher, qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

\- Je me suis endormi dans le Tardis et me suis réveillée ici. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer? Bors m'a dit que vous m'aviez confiée à lui.

\- J'avais quelque chose à régler et je ne croyais pas y survivre. Pour votre sécurité, je vous ai laissé ici. Ce n'est pas si mal comme endroit. Bors a-t-il été correct?

\- Bors a été génial avec moi, un hôte parfait. Mais… j'hiberne vingt-cing jours par dix-huit mois.

\- Oui et alors.

\- Je viens de me réveiller de mon second cycle depuis que vous m'avez laissé ici.

\- Ho! Cela veut dire que…

\- Ça fait trois ans que je vous attends!

Le docteur resta interdit un instant, puis, il sortit des cartes blanches et les examina une à une.

\- Que faites-vous?

\- Je crois que c'est celle-ci.

Il choisit une carte et la lut à voix haute.

\- Je suis désolé que ce contretemps / retard / délais vous ait forcé à m'attendre et que…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite?

\- Un truc que Clara veut que je fasse.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je ne vous en veux pas. J'adore cette époque. Trois ans ici à molester des écuyers, c'était génial.

Le docteur eut tout à coup l'air inquiet.

\- Alors voulez-vous que je vous laisse ici?

\- Non, je vous accompagne, c'est un beau coin pour des vacances, mais c'est encore plus génial voyager avec vous.

\- Dans ce cas, votre carrosse est avancé, gente demoiselle, dit-il en lui montrant le Tardis.


	2. La station abandonnée

Le Tardis se matérialisa dans l'espace, en orbite autour de la Terre, près d'une petite station spatial d'un style archaïque, faite de plusieurs gros modules cylindriques assemblés les uns contre les autres et décorés de larges panneaux solaires. Le docteur regarda son écran, surpris.

\- C'est Mir, la première station spatiale humaine habitée. Pourquoi sommes-nous arrivés ici?

\- Vous n'avez pas programmé cette destination, demanda Solidy?

\- J'ai bien programmé l'époque, nous sommes en 2001, mais je visais la Terre et pas son orbite. Il y avait un festival intéressant quelque part en Asie. Vous auriez adoré.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller?

\- Parce que maintenant que j'ai vu cette station, je meurs d'envie d'aller la visiter, pas vous?

\- On dirait un amas de boîtes de conserve flottant dans l'espace.

\- Ne soyez pas rude, pour l'époque où elle a été conçu, c'est une œuvre d'art, c'est un monument, c'est…

\- Un tas de débris flottant, conclut Solidy.

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Il se précipita plutôt sur la console pour examiner la station sur le scanneur du Tardis.

\- On ne peut pas se matérialiser à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas d'espace assez vaste pour le Tardis. Il faudra donc s'y amarrer comme une capsule Soyouz.

Solidy regarda le module d'amarrage circulaire de Mir sur l'écran.

\- Ça ne peut pas s'amarrer, la porte du Tardis ne s'ajustera jamais à ça.

\- Ceci est un vaisseau spatial, bien sûr que ça peut s'amarrer. Il suffit de faire quelques ajustements.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il pianota intensivement sur la console, puis, il poussa un levier et en tourna délicatement un autre.

\- C'est fait.

Solidy se dirigea vers la porte, mais quand elle tenta de l'ouvrir, la porte resta fermée.

\- Oubliez cette porte, ce n'est plus qu'une décoration maintenant. Pour pouvoir m'ajuster au sas, j'ai transféré la porte. Venez. Nous allons mettre une tenue appropriée et y aller.

Après avoir enfilés des combinaisons spatiales orange, ils descendirent les escaliers qui les conduisaient sous la console. Le docteur retira une plaque du plancher pour révéler une écoutille circulaire qu'il ouvrit. Il y descendit, la mésossienne le suivit pour découvrir qu'elle était dans le sas de Mir. Le Tardis était en fait relié au sas par le dessous de la cabine.

\- Refermez l'écoutille.

Elle obéit pendant que le docteur ouvrait la porte du sas. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel sombre dont les côtés étaient recouverts de tuyaux et de fils partiellement éclairés par les lampes intégrés aux casques des combinaisons spatiales.

\- Étrange, on dirait qu'aucun appareil ne fonctionne, dit le docteur. Gardez votre casque, il n'y a pas d'air dans la station.

\- C'est vraiment le bordel ici, fit Solidy en tentant de faire un pas.

Elle se donna plutôt un élan qui la propulsa dans le tunnel sur le docteur.

\- Attention, dit-il, nous sommes à l'époque du début de l'exploration spatiale terrienne. La gravité artificielle n'existe pas encore.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on va flotter dans cette poubelle spatiale.

\- Cessez donc de vous moquer, ceci est un chef d'œuvre de la technologie spatiale primitive. C'est une chance de pouvoir l'observer.

Solidy remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

\- Votre Tardis est beaucoup plus avancé que ça.

\- Un toaster gallifréyen est beaucoup plus avancé que ça. Mais ça, c'est comme… comme découvrir un fossile de dinosaure pour un paléontologue. C'est magnifique!

Sous son casque, il portait ses lunettes soniques. Il regardait partout autour de lui et Solidy savait qu'il en voyait maintenant plus que ce que l'œil peut voir, aussi excité qu'un hypoglycémique dans une confiserie.

Solidy tenta d'attraper un tuyau pour se déplacer. Le docteur, de son côté, flottait avec aisance, se propulsant en se donnant de petits élans avec ses mains. Elle tenta de se pousser vers l'avant, pour suivre le docteur, mais elle fonça à la place sur l'autre côté du tunnel. Elle soupira et tenta une poussé plus délicate, elle finit par rejoindre le docteur, tant bien que mal, dans un module un peu plus vaste. Le docteur examinait les lieux avec suspicion. Il avait remarqué quelque chose, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Solidy, que voyez-vous?

\- C'est tranquille.

\- Exactement. Où est l'équipage? Comment se fait-il qu'on n'entende aucun bruit de moteur? Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'air dans la station?

Il se déplaça vers une rangée de vieux ordinateurs. Ils étaient tous éteints. Il joua avec les fils et tourna quelques interrupteurs. Les ordinateurs s'allumèrent un à un. Il s'installa à un clavier et commença à fouiller dans les bases de données.

\- Voilà ce que je cherchais, le journal de bord. Il ouvrit le journal et commença à lire la dernière entrée du journal.

« 16 juin 2000. Nous quittons cette station après une mission de 72 jours. Toute autre mission à venir a, pour l'instant été abandonnée. Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. Je suis heureux que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé. J'écris cette dernière entré en espérant que jamais personne ne la lira. Si on vous assigne un jour ici, priez pour votre retour, et suppliez vos supérieurs d'écourter la mission. Nous avons tout essayé de notre côté, mais personne ne nous croit. Il faut continuer d'essayer. Cette station porte malheur.

Commandant Sergei Zalyotin, Mission Mir EO-28 »

Solidy qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule du docteur ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

\- Je comprends qu'il soit pressé de quitter ce tas de ferrailles.

Le docteur ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- La date.

\- Quoi la date?

\- Il faut trouver la date…

Il se jeta sur l'ordinateur et pianota avec acharnement.

\- Mais tous les appareils étaient éteints.

\- Il y a toujours une batterie pour garder la date et l'heure. Il me faut la date.

Il continua de pianoter jusqu'à ce qu'un calendrier apparaisse avec une date bien en évidence : 23 mars 2001.

\- Oh! Non! Non de Non!

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda la jeune mésossienne devant le désarroi évident du docteur?

\- Il faut partir maintenant. Vite!

Il se propulsa vers le sas suivi d'une Solidy qui tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre. Il commençait à ouvrir l'écoutille quand elle remarqua un petit bruit.

\- Docteur?

\- Pas maintenant, la station Mir doit être détruite aujourd'hui. Ils vont l'envoyer vers la Terre pour qu'elle se désintègre dans l'atmosphère. Nous n'avons pas une seconde à prendre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans la station, expliqua-t-elle. J'entends des pleurs.

Il lâcha l'écoutille et il tendit l'oreille. Il y avait effectivement le son d'un enfant qui pleurait dans la station.

\- C'est impossible, dit-il. Pas d'air, pas de son, s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un, on ne l'entendrait pas sauf par la radio dans nos casques et il lui faudrait un émetteur.

\- Je vais aller m'en assurer, se décida-telle en se donnant une bonne poussée vers le centre de la station.

\- Solidy! Non!

Mais, elle était déjà partit. Après avoir retraversé le module encombré de fil et de tubes, elle entra un autre module. Elle remarqua alors des appareils d'exercices dans un coin, elle s'approcha. Les appareils se mirent à marcher tous seuls puis s'arrêtèrent au moment où le docteur arriva.

\- Qui est là, demanda le docteur?

Les appareils d'exercices se remirent à fonctionner alors que l'enfant criait dans leur casque d'écoute, le crie fut remplacé par un ultra son très aigu et tout s'arrêta brusquement : les appareils et le bruit.


	3. Opération de sauvetage

Le silence revint brusquement dans la station. Trop brusquement, les deux visiteurs étaient momentanément figé par la surprise. Finalement, Solidy brisa le silence.

\- Juste ça, dit Solidy en reprenant ses esprits? Finalement, vous avez raison, nous devons y aller.

\- Non, il faut rester.

\- Quoi! Vous avez dit que la station allait être détruite. Tout ça n'est qu'un dysfonctionnement.

\- Les appareils et la lumière pourraient être un dysfonctionnement, mais pas les pleurs ni le bruit qui a suivi. Tout ça mit ensemble ressemblait drôlement à une tentative pour entrer en communication avec nous. Il y a quelque chose de vivant sur cette station. Je ne peux pas permettre que ça soit détruit avec la station.

\- Mais, combien de temps avons-nous?

\- Je l'ignore, je ne connais pas l'histoire de cette station. J'aime mieux découvrir l'histoire que de l'apprendre dans les livres.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous connaître la date de sa destruction?

\- Parce que voyez-vous, en cet instant précis, je me trouve aussi sur la Terre, sur un porte avion avec Joe Tessier, une ancienne collaboratrice. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un porte avion, c'est un vaisseau de guerre Karriziens déguisé en porte avion. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moi que vous voyez présentement, mais l'ancien moi, avant que je me régénère.

Plongé dans son souvenir, le docteur se voyait courir sur le faux porte-avion avec son ancienne partenaire de voyage, poursuivit par trois extraterrestres qui ressemblaient à des mini tyrannosaures avec une tête plus grosse et des bras plus longs, vêtus de vert avec des armes de pointe à la main. Le docteur trouva une écoutille et il essaya de l'ouvrir avec son tournevis, mais ça prenait plus de temps que prévu. Un des vilains leva son arme vers Joe, mais le docteur tendit son tournevis vers une antenne parabolique qui se trouvait tout près, elle tomba sur les vilains qui tombèrent à l'eau. À ce moment le docteur remarqua une traînée lumineuse dans le ciel.

« - Je crois que nous avons un autre problème sur les bras.

Josianne regarda sa montre.

\- Sommes-nous le 23 mars 2001?

\- Nous sommes en 2001 et c'est le printemps dans l'hémisphère nord. Ça pourrait bien être le 23 mars.

\- Je me souviens bien de cette date, dit la policière. C'est la journée où la station Mir a été détruite. Nous sommes dans l'océan Pacifique, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Donc, aucun souci à se faire.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous rappeler de cette date aussi exactement?

\- Hé bien, commença Joe, en 2001, j'étais à l'école secondaire et je discutais avec ma meilleure amie de l'époque quand… »

\- Docteur, coupa Solidy, avons-nous vraiment le temps pour un flashback à l'intérieur d'un autre flashback?

\- Non, vous avez raison. Nous devons faire vite. Je peux peut-être retarder la mise à feu des réacteurs jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la forme de vie qui s'y cache.

À ce moment, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et la station se mit à vibrer.

\- Peut-être pas finalement. Il n'y a une solution, mais elle est risquée.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Nous allons rétablir l'air dans la station pour pouvoir ouvrir toutes grandes les écoutilles entre la station et le Tardis et nous allons détourner les yeux pendant un moment.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Pourquoi me dit-on toujours ça? Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire de l'unicycle en jonglant avec des ballons en forme de caniche? La créature qui se cache ici a peur de nous. Nous allons lui permettre de se réfugier dans le Tardis, nous y retournerons ensuite et nous nous désamarreront avant que la station fasse le grand plongeon.

\- Mais vous dites que c'est risqué.

\- Nous ne savons pas quel genre de créature se cache sur la station, donc, si nous la laissons aller sur le Tardis avec nous, elle risque de nous mettre en danger.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense du danger, docteur.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Pour une raison bizarre, vous semblez l'associer avec le plaisir.

\- Pas vous?

\- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas une frêle jeune fille sortant à peine de l'adolescence.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être une frêle jeune fille sortant à peine de l'adolescence, en tout cas, pas du point de vue mésossien.

Le docteur regarda Solidy avec sérieux.

\- On le fait!

\- On le fait, répondit-elle en souriant.


	4. Évacuons Mir

Tout était prêt. L'air avait été rétablie dans la station et les écoutilles étaient grandes ouvertes, pendant ce temps, la station poursuivait sa plongée vers la Terre. Le docteur et Solidy s'était réfugiés dans le module où les astronautes faisaient des expériences scientifiques.

\- Combien de temps devons-nous attendre?

\- Nous avons quinze minutes avant que la station commence son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Nous devons donner le temps à la créature de se rendre vers le Tardis, mais sans lui laisser le temps d'être trop à l'aise, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle prenne le contrôle du Tardis.

\- C'est possible?

\- Presque impossible. Le Tardis ne se pilote pas si facilement.

\- Alors combien de temps?

\- Nous allons lui laisser huit minutes et ensuite, nous nous dépêchons.

\- Et si elle ne s'y rend pas?

\- Elle va s'y rendre, il n'y a aucun doute. Elle comprend ce que nous disons. Rappelez-vous qu'elle s'est manifestée au moment où j'ai parlé de la destruction de Mir. Elle sait qu'elle ne survivra pas si elle reste ici.

Un long moment passa. Il regarda sa montre.

\- Plus que 5 minutes.

La vibration s'accéléra. L'alarme du Tardis se déclencha.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas y aller?

\- Non, c'est normal, nous approchons l'atmosphère.

Ils attendirent encore une longue minute alors que les vibrations s'accéléraient, puis, il y eut une secousse.

\- C'est normal ça, demanda Solidy?

\- Non, on dirait que le Tardis tente de s'éloigner sans s'être désamarré. Comme si quelqu'un jouait avec les boutons sans savoir comment ça marche.

\- Ce ne serait pas le moment de foutre le camp, demanda Solidy?

\- Oui, au Tardis, tout de suite!

Ils précipitèrent vers le sas. Solidy avançait rapidement dans l'environnement sans gravité, elle ne pensait même plus à la façon de se pousser pour ne pas foncer dans quelque chose, comme si le danger avait accru ses sens et ses réflexes.

Ils entrèrent à toute vitesse dans le Tardis et refermèrent l'écoutille. Le docteur monta jusqu'à la console et joua avec quelques boutons. Le Tardis se désamarra et la station poursuivit son plongeon. Solidy approcha la console.

\- On peut sans doute regarder la chute de Mir sur l'écran.

Le docteur tapota sur le clavier pour activer l'écran, une image apparu, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'ils espéraient.

\- On a bougé, demanda la mésossienne?

\- Non, c'est la même date, le même endroit, s'énerva le docteur.

\- Alors où est la Terre?

Il n'y avait plus de planète, seulement la station qui s'éloignait d'eux poussée par les réacteurs.


	5. Dans la gueule du loup

Alors que la Terre venait de se volatiliser devant les yeux du docteur et de Solidy, le seigneur du temps s'activa autour de sa console, puis il regarda son scanneur.

\- La bonne nouvelle, dit-il, c'est que la Terre est toujours là.

\- Comment ça?

\- La gravité est toujours là. Regardez, Mir devrait faire son entrée dans l'atmosphère maintenant.

La station se volatilisa alors devant leurs yeux, mais pas d'un coup, graduellement, commençant par le devant de la station.

\- Alors, comment se fait-il qu'on ne voit pas la Terre?

\- Elle est invisible. Quelqu'un vient de placer un écran d'invisibilité autour de la Terre.

\- Pourquoi? Qui?

\- Deux excellentes questions, je crois que nous allons en avoir la réponse bientôt.

Il activa la console et appuya sur quelques boutons, le Tardis s'activa faiblement puis, s'éteint. Le docteur frappa sur le clavier.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, quelque chose bloque mon Tardis!

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- On attend.

Solidy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le docteur soupira. Il était parfois agaçant de toujours devoir expliquer ce qui lui semblait pourtant évident.

\- Il n'y a rien dans la nature qui peut accidentellement bloquer un Tardis. Et quelqu'un qui mettrait un écran autour de la Terre qui bloquerait en même temps le Tardis, ne le ferait pas hasard. Celui qui a fait ça me visait personnellement. Il a officiellement pris la Terre en otage et normalement, toute prise d'otages est suivit d'une demande de rançon. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'ils nous contactent.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?

\- Vous pourriez étudier les bases de données de Mir.

\- Mir vient de se volatiliser.

\- Je les ai downloadées tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez y accéder par cette console.

\- Ça me semble ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps?

\- Ceci.

Il alla chercher sa guitare, la brancha sur l'ampli et jouât une version rock métal de « Space odity». Solidy le regardait quelque peu amusée quand le son se mit à osciller et que de la fumée sortie de la console. Le docteur déposa sa guitare, prit ses lunettes soniques et sonda l'ampli.

\- Il est en parfait état, il n'a aucune raison de se briser comme ça.

\- Vous l'avez peut-être fait surchauffer avec ce style de musique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma musique?

\- Elle est étrange.

\- Il y a des millions de fans de ce genre de musique sur Terre.

\- Pas sur Mésos.

La console beepa, le docteur alla voir.

\- Est-ce notre demande de rançon?

\- Ça ressemble à ça. Quelqu'un nous envoie des coordonnées.

Il se rendit au clavier et entra les coordonnées.

\- Vous n'allez pas les suivre aveuglément, c'est un piège!

\- Évidement que c'est un piège, un piège doré avec un panneau lumineux « Piège pour le docteur » qui clignote juste au-dessus.

\- Donc, nous y allons.

\- En plein dans la gueule du loup, ça on peut le dire.

Solidy sourit.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas mauvaise haleine ce loup.


	6. Le canyon

Le Tardis se matérialisa au beau milieu d'une forêt sur le bord d'un canyon très profond. Au loin on voyait la rivière sinueuse, au fond du canon, s'éloigner entre ses parois immenses Le tout se bordait d'arbres palmistes et de fleurs si grandes qu'on pouvait presque entre dans la corolle. Au-dessus de tout ça un ciel d'un bleu limpide ou brillait un magnifique soleil blanc, au couchant, on voyait trois lunes se coucher à la queue leu-leu. La porte s'ouvrit, Solidy en émergea, suivie du docteur. La jeune mésossienne était émerveillée par le décor.

\- Tous ces grands espaces : c'est magnifique. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais!

\- J'oublie parfois que tu as grandis dans des souterrains loin de la surface de ta planète.

\- C'est pour ÇA que j'ai quitté mon monde.

\- Je croyais que c'était pour l'aventure.

Solidy sourit.

\- Ça l'était. Dorénavant, c'est pour ÇA.

\- On ne peut pas réécrire son passé comme ça.

\- Le temps peut être changé, c'est vous qui le dite tout le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là.

\- Pourriez-vous juste me laisser profiter du moment et me laisser croire pour une seconde que ÇA a toujours été ma destination de rêve… même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai?

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Il laissa Solidy profiter du décor époustouflant de l'immense canyon. Il mit ses lunettes soniques et sonda les alentours.

\- Il y a plusieurs formes de vie ici, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais toutes différentes les unes des autres.

À ce moment, ce qui ressemblait à un ptérodactyle croisée avec une chauve-souris émergea du canyon et fonça droit sur la mésossienne.

\- Courrez, s'écria le docteur!

Les deux voyageurs du temps détalèrent, poursuivis par l'animal qui les éloignait, malgré eux, du Tardis. Ils trouvèrent une charmante petite maison entourée d'arbres et foncèrent vers la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. L'étrange volatile tourna atour de la maison et fonça vers la fenêtre pendant un bon moment avant d'abandonner la poursuite.

\- Ouf, nous l'avons échappé belle, soupira Belossa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici, murmura le docteur?

\- Vous savez ce que c'est?

\- J'ai rencontré une espèce qui avait pris cette forme, les Krillitanes, mais ceci est un authentique Bessanien. Les Krillitanes les ont détruits, il ne devrait plus en avoir.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que ce n'est pas un animal, que c'est… intelligent.

\- Oui, mais j'ignore s'ils sont agressifs ou pacifiques normalement, je ne les ai jamais vraiment rencontré. Celui-ci est peut-être devenu fou par la solitude ou pour d'autre raison.

Solidy regarda autour d'elle. La maison semblait agréable, il y avait un salon avec une télévision, comme sur la Terre, une cuisine avec les armoires bien garnis, et plusieurs portes : sans doute les chambres et la salle de bain. Le docteur fixa alors quelque chose dans le salon et marcha vers cette découverte, l'air étonné. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une guitare électrique sur un trépied avec un ampli.

\- C'est pour nous, comprit-il. Cette maison a été aménagée pour nous. Vite, au Tardis!

Ils se ruèrent vers l'extérieur et coururent vers le Tardis pour constater que la cabine de police avait disparu. Ils retournèrent vers la maison. Quand ils y entrèrent, quelqu'un les attendait.


	7. Espèces en voie de disparition

Le docteur fixa l'inconnu tentant de le reconnaître sans succès. Ce dernier avait le teint gris et les yeux noirs. Il portait un vêtement noir dont le tissu reluisant semblait de bonne facture. À la place des cheveux, il avait une étrange crête écailleuse sur la tête. Aucun doute, il n'avait rien d'humain.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

\- C'est la première fois que vous me voyez, mais moi j'avais très hâte de faire votre connaissance. C'est un honneur et même très grand honneur.

Il lui tendit la main, le docteur ne la prit pas.

\- C'est une question simple pourtant : qui êtes-vous?

\- Bon puisque vous le prenez comme ça, dit-il en baissant sa main. Mon nom est Anhédor, je suis de la planète Vhors.

\- Oui, je connais votre monde, répondit le docteur avec mauvaise humeur. Un monde froid et impersonnel qui fait passer l'industrie et les affaires avant les gens.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, mes contemporains sont comme ça, mais pas moi. J'ai hérité de l'entreprise familiale et je suis moi-même le plus riche de la planète. J'ai réalisé, après plusieurs années à suivre les traces de mon père, que ce mode de vie m'ennuyait. Alors, j'ai laissé la direction de l'entreprise à un comité de direction et j'ai acheté cette planète.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que je fais ici.

Anhédor sourit en montrant des petites dents pointues et acérées.

\- Ça me semblait évident pourtant. Cette planète est une réserve naturelle pour protéger les espèces uniques, en voie de disparition dans cet univers.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans une réserve animalière?

\- Il n'est pas question d'espèces animales, docteur. Je garde ici les spécimens les plus évolués et les plus… spéciaux.

\- Et je suis le dernier des Seigneurs du temps, comprit le docteur.

\- Le clou de ma collection. Et ça n'a pas été facile de vous trouver.

\- C'est une réserve ou une collection, il faudrait vous décider.

\- C'est un peu des deux.

\- Cependant, vous êtes dans l'erreur. Je ne suis pas le dernier : Gallifrey est perdue, mais elle existe toujours.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul de mes protégés à espérer ne pas être le dernier de son espèce. C'est un beau rêve et c'est bon pour le moral. Profitez de votre nouvelle demeure, docteur, et si vous avez des demandes particulières, vous pouvez communiquer avec moi en mettant votre télévision au canal 42.

\- Justement, avant de vous en aller. Où est mon Tardis?

\- Votre véhicule ne vous sera pas rendu, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

\- J'ai des affaires à moi à l'intérieur que j'aimerais récupérer.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en tendant la main, vous n'avez qu'à me donner la clé.

Le docteur se renfrogna.

\- C'est à votre tour de me prendre pour un imbécile. Vous savez ce qu'est le Tardis, vous savez que je ne laisserai pas n'importe qui y entrer seul avec ma clé. Il y a de toute façon un programme de défense contre les intrusions.

Anhédor soupira leva sa main et pianota sur son bracelet. Un cône de lumière tomba sur Solidy et la figea.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, se choqua le docteur?

\- Elle est en suspension temporelle. Elle ne court aucun danger. Je vais vous conduire à votre Tardis pour que vous preniez quelques bagages, mais pas de coups fourrés avec moi. Les mésossiens ne sont pas en voie de disparaître. Elle n'a donc aucune valeur pour moi, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur un bouton de ce bracelet. Je me réserve le droit de refuser les objets que vous voudrez sortir du Tardis et quand nous reviendrons, je vous la rendrai.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 –

Anhédor se téléporta avec le docteur dans un entrepôt remplit d'objet venant de différents monde. Il y avait quelques vaisseaux spatiaux, des armes, des ordinateurs sophistiqués et des bracelets de téléportation. Le Tardis était entreposé dans un coin sombre derrière une navette Choulak. Le docteur sortit sa clé et marcha vers la cabine de police. Anhédor emboita le pas.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Anhédor lança un sifflement admiratif.

\- J'avais entendu parler que les Seigneurs du temps pouvaient agrandir l'espace intérieur, mais le voir en vrai, c'est impressionnant. J'aimerais bien en avoir un comme ça.

\- Vous seriez incapable de le piloter et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner des leçons.

\- J'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais, dit-il en lançant un regard vorace vers le docteur.

\- J'ai de la difficulté à croire que tous ces appareils de hautes technologies que vous conservez ici ne vous serviront à rien.

\- Je possède toute la technologie que je désire, croyez-moi. Ce qui traîne dans cet entrepôt appartient à mes invités, je n'en ai que faire.

\- C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus avancé que la station spatiale terrienne Mir où j'étais avec Solidy, juste avant d'arriver ici. Elle a été détruite en entrant dans l'atmosphère et tout ce qui s'y trouvait a été détruit. J'y ai été jusqu'à la dernière minute dans l'espoir de sauver ce qui s'y trouvait et maintenant, il y a toute ces technologie à l'extérieur du Tardis…

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça?

\- Je pensais tout haut, une vieille habitude, reprit le docteur en regardant son ampli défectueux. Voilà ce que je suis venu chercher.

\- Vous en avez déjà un.

\- Celui-là est plus classe, ajouta-t-il.


	8. La Bessanienne

Solidy ne comprenait pas pourquoi le docteur avait choisi de ramener du Tardis sa guitare son ampli et seulement ça.

\- Il y a tout un bric à brac dans le Tardis, il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose de plus utile. Il y avait déjà une guitare et un ampli ici et le vôtre est défectueux.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien en musique, Solidy. Un musicien ne se sépare jamais de son instrument et il n'y a aucun substitut pour son instrument. D'ailleurs, je pourrai me servir des pièces de cet ampli pour réparer le mien.

Solidy soupira.

\- Comment sort-on d'ici?

\- Je croyais que c'était pour ÇA que vous avez quittée Mésos.

\- Pour la découverte oui, maintenant que c'est fait, passons à autre chose. Il y a trop de chose à voir pour se terrer ici.

Le docteur sourit et mit ses lunettes soniques.

\- Ça c'est vrai!

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- On va faire une petite visite à nos voisins.

Il sorti de la maison. Elle le suivit.

\- Mais y a cette créature ailée qui nous a attaqués tout à l'heure.

\- Bonne idée, nous allons commencer par le Bessanien.

\- Très bien, d'accord, répondit la Mesossienne en ramassant une pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- S'il se montre trop agressif, je lui en lance une entre les deux yeux.

Le docteur s'avança vers Solidy en la fixant d'un air sévère et tendit la main. Elle soupira et lui remis la pierre.

\- Je ne vous ai pas recruté pour vos origines guerrières, Solidy, mais parce que je sais que vous êtes capables de mieux que ça.

Elle se sentit légèrement honteuse et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensaient et tout à coup, ce docteur lui faisait prendre conscience de ses propres travers.

\- Désolée, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il essaie encore de nous attaquer?

\- Il ne nous attaquera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu' Anhédor l'a obligé à nous attaquer pour nous éloigner du Tardis pour qu'il puisse s'en emparer.

\- Et vous avez raison, dit une voix féminine un peu criarde derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent, le Bessanien, ou plutôt, la Bessanienne se tenait derrière eux. Elle s'était posée, ses ailes pendaient de chaque côté de son corps, comme des mains.

\- Bonjour, dit le gallifreyen d'un ton joyeux, je suis le docteur et voici Solidy.

\- Je m'appelle Gamma. Je suis désolée pour votre incarcération.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons y remédier.

L'étrange oiseau lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.

\- Il faut bien plus qu'une réserve planétaire pour me retenir. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le voulez.

Son regard s'assombrit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, mais merci de l'offre.

Le docteur lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Que vous a-t-il promis en retour? Il vous tient avec quelque chose, c'est évident. Vous ne voulez pas me le dire?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Une Bessanienne, dernière de son espèce et prisonnière sur cette planète, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important?

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux.

\- Je vois, dit-il. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous aider, mais pensez-vous pouvoir nous indiquer s'il y a ici des alliés potentiels sans que ça vous compromette?

Sans répondre, elle ouvrit les ailes, prête à prendre son envol et au dernier moment elle pointa le nord de son aile gauche et s'envola. Le docteur se tourna vers le nord.

\- C'est par là, dit-il.

\- Comment? Rien ne nous dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Et d'ailleurs, avec quoi la tient-il?

\- C'est une Bessanienne, une espèce ailée et une femelle. Ne voyez-vous donc pas?

\- Non, il n'y a pas d'oiseau dans les souterrains de Mesos, j'ai découvert les espèces ailées sur la Terre du moyen âge.

\- Elle est ovipare. Anhédor lui a pris son œuf et il la tient avec ça.

\- Donc, aucune chance qu'elle prenne le risque de nous aider.

\- Exactement, mais elle déteste Anhédor pour ça, alors, elle pourrait nous aider si elle est sure qu'il ne le sait pas.

\- Donc, cette direction, comprit Solidy.

Ils marchèrent vers le nord, tel qu'indiqué. La planète possédait une flore unique. Plus ils avançaient et plus la jungle était sombre et dense, il y avait des arbres avec des feuilles énormes et quand on regardait vers le ciel on se sentait encerclés par ces arbres immenses qui cachaient partiellement le ciel alors que des petits rayons de soleils s'y infiltraient avec douceurs. Les couleurs étaient surprenantes, elles allaient du vert foncé au rouge en passant par bleue et violet et c'était ce qui faisait de cette jungle un monde à part : les couleurs incroyables des arbres.

Après vingt minutes de marche, ils tombèrent sur un petit sentier qui croisait leur route.

\- J'imagine que l'aile de Gamma ne nous a pas indiqué quel côté prendre quand nous allions croiser cette route, se moqua Solidy.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, réplica le docteur, tous les chemins mène à Rome.

\- Où?

\- C'est vrai, vous ne venez pas de la Terre. Rome était une ville au centre d'un empire. Quand les romains se sont mis à envahir leur voisin, ils construisaient des routes pour faire acheminer les soldats et les ressources. Ces routes sont par la suite devenues des artères commerciales. Avec le temps, ils ont construit un formidable réseau routier dont le point de départ était la ville de Rome. Il suffisait donc de prendre une route pour se rentre à Rome.

\- Je croyais que vous préfériez découvrir l'histoire que de la lire.

\- Justement, j'étais là, Solidy. Rome était une ville agréable à vivre quand elle n'était pas dirigée par un mégalomane, psychopathe et incendiaire.

\- Et j'imagine que vous avez justement connu l'époque du mégalomane, psychopathe et incendiaire.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Je crois que je commence à vous connaître, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda la route.

\- Il n'y a pas de Rome ici.

\- Non, mais on construit normalement une route pour se rendre du point A au point B, peu importe le côté que nous allons prendre, nous allons bien arriver quelque part.

\- C'est juste, dit-elle. Allons par là.

Elle marcha vers l'ouest. Le docteur ne bougea pas, la regardant s'éloigner.

\- Solidy, l'appela-t-il!

Elle se tourna vers le docteur.

\- C'est par là, dit-il en pointant l'est.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par-là?

\- Le point A, dit-il, énigmatique, en prenant l'est.

Elle hésita et alla le rejoindre.


	9. Le diseur de vérité

Ils marchèrent encore un long moment avant d'arriver à une maison faites de pierres avec un toit de chaume, elle avait un côté rustique qui rappela à Solidy les maisons des paysans du moyen âge. Le docteur marcha vers la porte et frappa. Une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, docteur et Solidy.

Le Seigneur du temps et Solidy se regardèrent un moment, surpris, puis, il poussa la porte pour entrer dans la sombre pièce éclairée par un feu de bois. Une personne était assise dans la pénombre, une tasse à la main.

\- J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau, est-ce que vous voulez du thé?

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda le docteur?

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, si c'est ce que vous croyez.

L'inconnu jeta une buche dans le feu, ce qui augmenta momentanément l'intensité des flammes et permit aux deux visiteurs de détailler le visage de l'inconnu. Il ressemblait à un humain, mais ses yeux étaient blancs. Si on le fixait avec attention, on pouvait voir le délicat iris gris très pâle au milieu de l'œil. Il n'avait pas de cheveux et sa peau était bleue très pâle.

\- Vous êtes un Sarquéen, dit le docteur avec respect. Je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouver ici. Je croyais que votre espèce était éteinte.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici, répondit le Sarquéen en fixant le docteur. Mon nom est Gonc. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un Seigneur du temps.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous saviez que nous viendrions, dit Solidy.

Gonc se tourna vers la jeune femme, quand ses yeux croisèrent son regard, elle sentit une étrange vibration dans tout son corps qui s'arrêta au moment où elle détourna le regard.

\- Vous êtes Solidy, dit-il, compagne de voyage du docteur.

\- Oui, comment savez-vous?

\- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende, expliqua le docteur. Les Sarquéens voient toujours la vérité, dans les gens et dans les choses.

\- Dans les événements aussi.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez voir les événements passés?

\- Non, je peux voir la finalité de chaque chose. Comment une relation va se terminer, comment une personne va mourir…

\- Comment une captivité prendra fin.

\- Ça aussi.

\- Alors vous savez comment nous allons partir d'ici.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous attendais.

Le docteur comprit.

\- Vous aller partir d'ici avec nous, c'est ça?

Gonc ne répondit pas.

\- Croyez-vous que c'est juste de dire à quelqu'un comment il va mourir?

\- Non, en effet.

\- Et c'est aussi mal de révéler la fin d'un livre que de révéler la fin de cette histoire.

\- Spoilers, murmura le docteur en pensant à River.

\- Exactement, mais il y a certaines vérités qui doivent être révélées.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pas à vous… à elle, dit-il en regardant Solidy.

\- Très bien, je vous attends dehors, grommela le docteur en sortant.

Solidy regarda l'homme qui se tenait encore dans la pénombre.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Il n'y a pas qu'une vérité, il y en a plusieurs. Plusieurs vérités, plusieurs chemin, certain libère tout le monde de cette prison, d'autre n'en libère que certain, et d'autre pas du tout. C'est vous la clé dans tout ça.

\- Pas le docteur?

\- Il est fait de trop de vérités et de trop de mensonges. Je ne peux pas voir en lui.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et eut un drôle de frisson. Elle détourna le regard.

\- Regardez-moi, jeune mésossienne.

Elle obéit, mais évita de fixer ses yeux.

\- Il vous faudra choisir entre deux mauvaises options et chacune vous fera perdre quelque chose d'important. Il vous faudra choisir.

\- C'est tout, dit-elle avec déception. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Le Sarquéen lui lança un objet.

\- Donnez ceci au docteur. Il saura quoi en faire.

Elle regarda l'objet, il s'agissait d'un petit transmetteur radio.


	10. Le point B

Pendant que Solidy et le docteur se rendait au point B par la même route, ce dernier jouait avec le petit transmetteur. Tout en marchant, il l'ajustait avec ses lunettes soniques.

Solidy restait silencieuse. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que le Sarquéen lui avait dit. Elle devrait choisir entre deux mauvaises options et ça l'intriguait. Elle ne l'avait pas dit au docteur, se contentant de lui donner le transmetteur. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, à ce moment, était lourd de signification. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais d'un autre côté, si le Sarquéen ne l'avait dit qu'à elle, il y avait une raison. Dans le fond, elle ne voulait pas montrer son désarroi. Elle devait faire un choix, elle en saisissait les implications, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir cette importance.

L'émetteur se mit à grésiller.

\- Qui voulez-vous rejoindre avec ça, demanda enfin la jeune albinos?

\- Un nouvel ami, je crois qu'il nous aidera.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout comprendre, reprit-il énigmatique en rangeant l'émetteur. Nous arrivons à un village.

Elle leva les yeux devant elle. Elle voyait un regroupement d'une dizaine de petites maisons au loin. Plus ils en approchaient et plus ce village lui rappelait le moyen-âge. Les maisons étaient rustiques, construites avec du bois et de la pierre. Le village était construit dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, plus loin des arbres coupés indiquaient que les villageois avaient commencé à défricher la terre pour la cultiver.

\- Attendez-vous à tout, Solidy, l'avertit le docteur. Chaque personne ici est l'unique représentant de son espèce et chaque espèce est spéciale, différente de tout ce que vous avez déjà vu. Nous ignorons à qui nous avons affaire, alors ne vous montrez pas effrayées ou surprises, ça pourrait les insulter.

Ils descendirent la route jusqu'au petit village. Des villageois sortir alors de leur maison pour les accueillir. Ils ressemblaient à des humains, mais ils étaient très petit : environ un mètre de haut. Ils étaient une trentaine, et ils étaient tous identiques. Solidy lança un regard moqueur au docteur.

\- Chaque personne ici est l'unique représentant de son espèce. Est-ce bien ce que vous avez dit?

Le docteur était tout aussi surpris. Tous les villageois entouraient maintenant les nouveaux arrivants. Il était tous du genre masculin, les cheveux blonds et une courte barbe et ils souriaient.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, dit l'un d'eux. Je m'appelle Garpach, je suis un Imodien.

\- C'est étrange, dit le docteur, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre espèce. C'est de plus en plus rare que ça se produit.

\- Mon espèce est éteinte, dit un autre lutin. Je suis le dernier.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma alors dans les yeux du docteur.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça, dit-il avait entrain, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Garpach. Je suis le docteur et voici Solidy.

\- Enchanté, répondit tous les villageois en même temps.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut me mettre dans la confidence, demanda Solidy? Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui se passe ici.

Le docteur indiqua de la main le groupe de villageois.

\- Il s'agit d'une intelligence collective. Il n'y a qu'une personne, mais plusieurs corps.

\- Comme les fourmis?

\- Vous avez des fourmis sur Mesos?

\- Oui, d'une espèce différente de celles qu'on retrouve sur Terre.

\- Ça peut lui ressembler, mais, je ne crois pas que ce petit groupe ait une reine, sinon, il ne serait pas le dernier de son espèce. Je ne veux pas paraitre indiscret, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Garpach.

\- Non, pas du tout, nous n'avons pas de reine. Je suis un collectif mâle, pour me reproduire, je dois rencontrer un collectif femelle et…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, coupa le docteur.

\- Vous êtes nouveaux sur cette planète, reprit l'imodien. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Voulez-vous quitter cette planète? Je peux vous en fournir les moyens.

Tous les lutins se frottèrent le menton d'un air pensif.

\- Notre monde a été détruit, nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Nous sommes bien ici.

\- Alors vous ne nous aiderez pas.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, reprit un des lutins. Gonc nous a parlé de votre venu et il nous a dit que nous devrions nous aider. Anhédor est un bon hôte, certes, mais il nous traite comme si nous étions en sa possession. Je me méfie de lui. Venez, nous avons préparé un festin à votre intention.

Les lutins les guidèrent au centre du village où des tables avaient été dressées et un repas fait de gibier, de pain et de fruits, les attendait alors que des guêpes tournaient autour du buffet.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 –

Anhédor regardait son écran. Ses guêpes-caméras étaient très pratiques pour suivre les activités de ses protégés. Non seulement ça le divertissait, mais il était averti s'ils tentaient la moindre chose. Ainsi, le docteur cherchait à s'évader. Il aurait peut-être alors besoin d'une assurance, comme il le faisait parfois avec ses invités et comme il l'avait fait avec la bessanienne. Après tout, s'il avait accepté la compagne du docteur sur son monde, c'était pour une très bonne raison.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de bourdons, marmonna-t-il en changeant de console.


	11. Le beau parleur

Le docteur et Solidy profitaient du buffet qui leur était si gentiment offert. Solidy venait de réaliser qu'elle était réellement affamée, aussi elle croquait à belle dent dans un fruit rouge et inconnu, mais qui lui rappelait un fruit de sa planète. Le docteur discutait avec un des Garpachs et d'une certaine façon, avec tous les autres. Solidy remarqua une guêpe qui tournait autour d'un bol de fruit, elle la chassa, la guêpe revint à la charge, Solidy lui lança son fruit. Elle entendit alors un fort bourdonnement, elle se retourna. Un essaim de gros bourdons se tenait devant elle, étrangement immobiles, seules leurs ailes bougeaient.

\- Docteur, murmura-t-elle, je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Le Seigneur du temps se tourna vers elle et vit les bourdons. Sans attendre, il mit ses lunettes soniques et les activa.

\- Solidy, reculez lentement.

\- Je n'aime pas ces insectes, dit-elle en faisant un pas derrière.

\- Ce ne sont pas des insectes. Éloignez-vous d'eux!

Les bourdons commencèrent à l'encercler. Les lunettes du docteur bourdonnaient aussi intensivement que l'essaim. Il tentait quelque chose.

\- Difficile de s'éloigner, qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Ce sont des minirobots.

À ce moment, les bourdons se mirent à tourner rapidement autour de la mésossienne qui s'envola lentement portées par l'essaim devant les yeux du docteur et de son hôte. Sans que le docteur ne puisse réagir, elle s'éloigna dans le ciel et disparu à l'horizon. Quand elle eut disparu, le docteur attrapa un panier rempli de fruits, il vida les fruits par terre et se précipita à l'emplacement où s'était trouvée Solidy avant de disparaître. Il renversa le panier sur le sol et le maintint d'une main, pendant que de l'autre il ajustait ses lunettes soniques.

Un des avatars de Garpachs approcha.

\- Que faites-vous?

\- Attendez! Je l'ai presque.

Un dernier bourdonnement sonique et le docteur souleva le panier, il avait désactivé un des bourdons pendant qu'il le maintenait enfermé sous le panier. Il prit le petit robot et le mit dans sa poche.

\- C'est Anhédor qui a fait ça, dit Garpachs. Il a dû avoir vent de vos plans d'évasion.

\- Et il croit que ça va m'arrêter!

\- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Solidy, vous n'aurez pas le choix.

\- S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en 2000 ans, reprit le Seigneur du temps, c'est qu'il y a toujours plus qu'un choix. Pour l'instant, Anhédor remporte la victoire. Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 –

Solidy se réveilla dans une pièce blanche. Les murs, le plafond et le plancher était blancs. Le lit, la commode et la toilette étaient aussi blanches. Elle était dans une cellule et la couleur ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Génial! J'ai passé ma vie enfermée dans des souterrains et je les ai fuis pour me retrouver dans une cellule sans couleurs.

Elle chercha la porte, mais ne la trouva pas. Alors elle frappa sur les murs de colère. Elle entendit alors des coups venir de l'autre côté du mur. Quelqu'un lui répondait. Elle se colla contre le mur et parla avec force.

\- M'entendez-vous?

\- Oui, lui répondit une voix d'homme.

\- De quel côté êtes-vous? Anhédor ou prisonnier comme moi?

\- Personne n'est du côté d'Andhédor.

\- Donc prisonnier. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Vous d'abord.

\- Je suis Solidy.

\- Je m'appelle Jack.

\- C'est un nom qui sonne humain?

\- Êtes-vous humaines?

\- Non, mais j'ai vécu quelques années sur Terre et vous.

\- J'ai vécu un peu partout. Vous êtes donc une police d'assurance pour un des résidents d'Anhédor.

Solidy réalisa que c'était surement pour ça qu'elle avait été téléportée dans cette cellule.

\- Oui, vous avez raisons, je suis une police d'assurance. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il a eu vent de nos projets d'évasions.

\- Vous n'avez pas été assez discrets, Anhédor a des yeux partout sur cette planète.

\- Et vous, êtes-vous une police d'assurance?

\- Non, je suis un résident. Anhédor n'arrivait pas à me contrôler, alors il m'a enfermé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être un résident si vous êtes humains, ils ne sont pas en voie de disparition.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'étais humain, répondit-il d'une voix joviale. Il n'y a que mon nom qui le soit dorénavant.

\- J'ai de la difficulté à vous suivre, qu'êtes-vous donc exactement?

\- Disons que je suis unique en mon genre et plus tout à fait humain. Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness et la deuxième bonne nouvelle est que nous allons nous évader d'ici.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais tenté le coup avant?

\- J'ai souvent tenté le coup, mais pour réussir, il me fallait une bonne motivation et découvrir vos beaux yeux est surement la meilleure des motivations.

Solidy soupira. Elle était tombée sur un charmeur, surement un beau parleur. Elle était prête à accepter tous les compromis pour sortir de ce blanc infernal.


	12. S'évader avec Jack

Le docteur était retourné à sa nouvelle maison. Il avait gardé ses lunettes soniques et s'en servait pour repérer les caméras qu'Anhédor avait placées sur la planète. Leur nombre était impressionnant. Il y avait beaucoup d'insectes robots, en particulier des guêpes et des mouches, il y avait des micros dans certains arbres, ce qui faisait que son geôlier avait peut-être entendu des brides de leur conversation, mais pas tout. Quand il entra dans la maison, il découvrit des caméras et des micros dans toutes les pièces. Il étudia discrètement l'angle de chaque caméra et découvrit qu'il y avait un coin dans la cuisine qui n'était pas couvert. Il alluma alors la télé, la plaça à un canal musical et mit le volume au plus fort, il prit une chaise et l'appuya contre le mur et s'y installa nonchalamment, faisant mine de se détendre en écoutant la musique. Une guêpe-robot entra par une fenêtre laissée ouverte et se promena dans la cuisine. Le docteur fit mine de ne pas la voir, il mit une autre chaise devant lui pour reposer ses pieds et se mis à marquer la cadence, comme s'il écoutait intensément la musique. La guêpe ressortit.

Le docteur se redressa, prit le bourdon robot de sa poche et commença à le démonter avec ses lunettes soniques et un instrument de fortune qu'il s'était fabriqué avec un trombone. Il sortit d'une de ses poches des pinces et prit délicatement un circuit du robot qu'il transféra dans l'émetteur radio. Il passa un long moment à bidouiller son émetteur radio.

Quand il eut terminé, il l'activa.

\- Ici le docteur, vous m'entendez.

Une série de bip lui répondit.

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise. Mon amie, Solidy, est-elle de votre côté?

Une autre série de bip répondit.

\- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour elle?

Un long bip conclut la discussion, le docteur ferma la radio.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Anhédor préférait utiliser les téléporteurs. Ces cellules étaient parfaites parce qu'il n'y avait aucune porte. Pour la nourriture, il en téléportait à tous les jours directement dans la cellule. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'y téléporter pour venir discuter avec ses prisonniers, chose que Solidy trouvait étrange. Selon Jack, Anhédor était seul et bénéficiait du secours de la technologie et uniquement de la technologie pour administrer son complexe. Il venait parfois discuter avec ses prisonniers pour tromper sa solitude. C'était à ces moments-là qu'il était possible de tenter une évasion. Jack s'y était essayé à chaque visite de son geôlier. Il ne venait plus le voir dorénavant, mais il rendrait peut-être visite à Solidy. Cette dernière n'en était pas sure, elle n'était pas unique alors que Anhédor aimait que ses spécimens soit spéciaux. Cependant, Jack était catégorique : il viendrait au moins une fois. Anhédor manquait de compagnie, il était seul et s'ennuyait. Ils préparèrent donc un plan d'évasion dans le cas où il viendrait.

Anhédor vint effectivement rendre visite à Solidy. Il se téléporta alors qu'elle combattait un écuyer imaginaire avec une épée imaginaire. Quand il apparut, elle laissa tomber son épée avant de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait pas.

\- Bonjour Solidy, dit-il joyeusement. Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut?

\- Vous êtes sérieux là?

\- Ça doit vouloir dire non. Que vous manque-t-il?

\- Un mot : COULEUR! Cette cellule me rend dingue.

\- Sur ma planète, c'est sensé calmer les esprits, pas les agiter. Très bien, je peux vous ajouter de la décoration.

\- Ce serait grandement apprécié.

\- Vous êtes mesossienne, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre monde. Êtes-vous une guerrière?

\- Pas réellement, sur Mésos, il n'y a plus de guerre, seulement des combats de type sportifs organisés entre les clans pour régler les litiges. Mon père a été le champion de mon clan.

\- Donc, vous n'avez jamais combattu.

\- Sur Mésos, tout le monde sait se battre, même si la guerre n'existe plus, ça fait partit de notre culture. Si vous voulez, je vous montre quelques techniques.

Anhédor recula.

\- Non, merci, ce n'est pas nécessaire. D'ailleurs, mon bracelet est programmé pour me téléporter hors de cette cellule aux moindres mouvements brusques.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, insista-t-elle. Nous allons y aller tranquillement, je vous montrerai seulement la technique. Par exemple, si je vous attaque avec un coup de poing.

Elle avança vers lui lentement le point devant. Il recula d'un pas de plus, mais semblait fasciné.

\- Bloquez avec votre main gauche et attrapez mon poignet.

Il leva maladroitement la main et attrapa le poignet de Solidy.

\- Maintenant avancez vers moi et avec votre autre main vous attrapez mon autre poignet.

Il avança, mais au moment où il allait saisir la main de Solidy, elle l'empoigna solidement son bras et avec son pied, elle le faucha, il tomba par Terre. Au même moment, le système de téléportation de secours s'activa, sauf que ce fut Solidy qui fut téléportée avec le bracelet qu'elle avait subtilisé au moment où elle fauchait Andhédor.

Elle se trouva dans long corridor sans porte. Tout le long du mur, il y avait des photos. Elle était au côté de son propre portrait. Cela devait vouloir dire que sa cellule était de l'autre côté du mur. La cellule de Jack devait être derrière un des portraits adjacents, mais lequel? Elle alla au portrait de gauche. Il y avait la photo d'une créature étrange aux multiples tentacules. Elle souhaita que ne soit pas Jack. Elle alla au portrait de droite et découvrit la figure d'un homme de belle apparence qui semblait humain. Elle frappa dans le mur.

\- Jack?

Il lui répondit.

\- Solidy?

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et regarda le bracelet. Jack lui avait précédemment expliqué comment le faire fonctionner. Mais ça semblait plus compliqué maintenant qu'elle l'avait. Une petite erreur dans les coordonnées et elle se matérialiserait dans le mur. Elle se concentra et effectua une série d'opération. Elle apparut dans une cellule identique à la sienne. Jack Harkness était planté en plein milieu, devant elle, comme s'il s'avait exactement où elle allait atterrir. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire en la voyant.

\- Je savais que je ne serais pas déçu. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'Anhédor ne nous rattrape.

\- Mais il ne peut pas sortir…

\- Bien sûr qu'il le peut, c'est pour ça que j'ai raté ma troisième évasion. Je croyais que j'avais tout mon temps. Il y a un système de téléportation automatique qui le sort de la cellule au bout de dix minutes. Il a vraiment tout prévu. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas les coordonnées, on pourrait s'y téléporter directement.

Il reprogramma le bracelet, mit sa main sur le bracelet et ils se matérialisèrent tous les deux dans le corridor devant la photo de Jack. Le bracelet se mit à faire des étincelles, elle s'empressa de l'enlever.

\- Je crois que je l'ai bousillé.

\- Non, il est juste grillé. Il n'est pas fait pour transporter deux personnes. C'est par là, ajouta-t-il en pointant une direction.

Ils coururent dans cette direction.

\- Qu'y a-t-il par-là, demanda la mésossienne?

\- Un entrepôt rempli de bric-à-brac. Il y a mis mon manipulateur de vortex. Une chance qu'il l'a pris pour un bracelet de téléportation, sinon, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu en faire?

Après une course de quelques minutes, ils entrèrent dans la même pièce où le docteur était venu avec Anhédor chercher son ampli et sa guitare.

En tournant en direction de la table où les bracelets de téléportation étaient entreposés, un petit bout de bleu vaguement familier apparu. Jack freina et avança dans cette direction. La boîte de police bleue fut graduellement visible devant un Jack visiblement éberluée.

\- Le docteur est ici, dit-il enfin. Il faut le retrouver!

\- En fait, répondit Solidy, il…

\- Le voilà, coupa Jack en voyant son manipulateur de vortex!

Il se tourna vers la table où étaient déposés des bracelets de téléportation. Il fit un pas vers elle pour récupérer son manipulateur de Vortex quand Anhédor se matérialisa entre Jack et la table avec une arme à la main.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un coup de l'immortel, dit Anhédor. Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à vos fréquentations, jeune fille, ajouta-t-il vers Solidy.

\- Vous avez raison. À l'avenir, je vais tenter de moins vous fréquenter, Anhédor.

Jack profita du fait qu'Anhédor regardait vers Solidy et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il courut vers son bracelet, Anhédor tira. Jack s'effondra raide mort.

\- Salop, cria Solidy avec rage en fonçant vers Andhédor!

Il leva son arme vers elle, elle freina et lui lança un regard de braise.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je me débarrasserais d'un être si unique, dit-il en riant? Jack ne vous a pas tout dit.

À ce moment, un des vaisseaux extra-terrestre se mit à fonctionner tout seul : il s'éleva lentement du sol et resta suspendu à un mètre. Le vaisseau tira un salve au côté d'Anhédor, il tira une deuxième fois sur le fusil qui devint tout à coup trop chaud. Anhédor le laissa tomber par terre. Le vaisseau bougea encore. Anhédor choisit alors de s'enfuir. Le vaisseau retomba bruyamment sur le sol.

Au même moment, Jack revint à lui en reprenant violement son souffle. Il se releva devant une Mésossienne étonnée.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Anhédor vous a appelé l'immortel.

Il prit son manipulateur de vortex et regarda tristement le Tardis.

\- Si seulement j'avais encore ma clé!

Solidy fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa une petite clé qu'elle brandit triomphante. Jack lui rendit un sourire rayonnant.

\- J'aurais dût le deviner, vous êtes en plein son type. Vite au Tardis!


	13. Incidence

Jack et Solidy se précipitèrent vers la cabine. Une fois dans le Tardis, Jack se précipita sur la console.

\- Vous savez piloter le Tardis, s'étonna la mésossienne!

\- Non, mais je connais quelque trucs.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- L'ennui c'est que ce n'est pas la même console. Pourquoi a-t-il tout changé?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

\- Les scanneurs, j'ai besoin de localiser le docteur si je veux entrer les bonnes coordonnées dans mon manipulateur de vortex.

\- C'est de l'autre côté de la console, lui expliqua Solidy.

Jack alla de l'autre côté de la console.

\- Ça ressemble plus à ça. Tiens, les voilà.

Il baissa un levier et tourna quelques boutons. Pendant ce temps, Solidy s'installa aussi à la console et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier.

\- Que faites-vous, demanda l'immortel?

\- J'étudie les bases de données de Mir.

\- Quel est le lien avec ce qui se passe?

\- Le phénomène qui a fait fuir Anhédor, tout à l'heure, me fait penser à ce que j'ai vu sur Mir juste avant d'arriver ici. Le docteur voulait que je regarde dans les bases de données, ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire.

Pendant un bon moment, ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté en silence.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant, demanda Jack pour briser le silence?

\- Il y a eu un nombre important d'avaries : pannes d'ordinateur, incendie, problèmes de toutes sortes. C'est peut-être normal. Si vous aviez vu à quoi ressemblait cette station : un vrai tas de ferrailles.

\- Non ce n'est pas normal, coupa Jack. Les avaries dans l'espace, au début de l'exploration spatiale, c'est normal, mais pas à ce taux. Avec le niveau de technologie de l'époque, la moindre erreur, le moindre oublie et c'était la mort pour l'équipage, sans compter que les coûts de ces missions étaient exorbitants. Alors, rien n'était laissé aux hasards. Des incidents pouvaient arriver, c'est sûr, mais pas à ce point-là.

\- Alors, je ne comprends pas : pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de ces incidents n'a été mortel pour l'équipage?

\- C'est ça le mystère, dit Jack, vous commencez à vous poser les bonnes questions. Et parlant de mystère, je crois que j'ai localisé le docteur.

Il fit apparaître sur l'écran l'image du docteur qui s'entretenait avec un autre résident, un jeune homme blond d'apparence humaine.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est encore régénéré, dit Jack en souriant. Tant mieux, il est encore plus sexy comme ça.

\- Quoi! Vous le trouvez sexy, s'étonna Solidy!

\- Pas vous?

La question resta en suspens. Jack entra les coordonnées dans son manipulateur de Vortex et fit signe à Solidy de s'approcher. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, il lui attrapa le poignet et les téléporta sur la planète.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Le docteur avait continué d'explorer les alentours pour apprendre à connaître ses nouveaux voisins. Il avait décidé d'être plus discret sur ses plans d'évasion. Il s'entretenait avec un Thals pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les Thals étaient une espèce pacifique qui vivait sur Skaro avant que les Daleks ne les détruisent. Les Daleks avaient plus tard répandus l'histoire qu'ils étaient la seule espèce originaire de Skaro, les Thals étaient devenus un mythe, une légende, une histoire sans fondement. Mais le docteur les avaient rencontrés et savait qu'ils existaient. Kormak, le Thal avec qui il s'entretenait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, contrairement à la plupart des résidents, mais le seul fait d'être une légende vivante le rendait spécial.

\- Mes ancêtres ont fui Skaro dans un petit vaisseau qu'ils avaient volé aux Daleks. Il s'est ensuite écrasé sur une autre planète aux conditions difficiles et nous y avons survécu sur plusieurs générations, tant bien que mal. La guerre du temps a rendu notre condition encore plus précaire. Ils sont tous morts les uns après les autres. Je venais d'enterrer les derniers survivants quand Anhédor est venu me chercher.

\- Si je comprends bien, il vous a sauvé de ce monde invivable.

\- Et d'une longue agonie. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

\- Je dois admettre que le monde, qu'il a créé, est agréable, ajouta le Seigneur du temps, dommage que ce soit une prison.

\- Comment pouvez-vous y voir une prison? C'est si vaste.

\- C'est une prison quand on ne nous donne pas le choix.

À ce moment Jack et Solidy se matérialisèrent devant eux. Le docteur sourit en les voyant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot, le capitaine Jack se précipita sur Kormak et le serra dans ses bras. Il lâcha ensuite un Thals éberlué.

\- J'adore votre nouvelle régénération, docteur. Vraiment! Ça vous va bien.

\- Heu, Jack, hésita Solidy…

\- Alors dites-moi, ajouta Jack sans l'écouter, ça fait combien de temps?

\- Environ 1100 ans, capitaine Jack, coupa le docteur.

Jack fit volte-face et examina le gallifreyen d'un air amusé.

\- Ça vous va bien aussi le style « écossais grincheux », dit-il en riant. Pouvez-vous me présenter à votre ami?

\- Croyez-vous que c'est le moment, maugréa le Seigneur du temps? Maintenant que vous vous êtes échappés, Anhédor fera tout pour vous reprendre et il a des yeux partout sur cette planète.

\- Les bourdons, demanda Solidy?

\- Non, les bourdons ont une autre fonction. Les guêpes, les mouches, certains oiseaux, certains arbres aussi.

Jack désigna son manipulateur de Vortex.

\- On peut retourner au Tardis. Nous nous sommes téléportés ici à partir du Tardis, j'ai les coordonnées pour y retourner directement.

\- Ça aussi. C'est impossible. Anhédor a dû établir une protection autour du Tardis quand il vous a vu y entrer. De plus, nous ne pouvons nous téléporter directement à l'intérieur avec le manipulateur de vortex, le Tardis est protégé contre les intrusions de ce genre.

\- Nous en sommes partis de l'intérieur pourtant, dit Solidy.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit : contre les intrusions. Sortir du Tardis n'est pas une intrusion.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, nous ne pouvons pas aller au Tardis. J'ai tout-de-même ce magnifique bracelet avec moi. Il peut surement nous être utile.

Le docteur tendit la main.

\- Donnez-le-moi!

Jack retira le manipulateur de Vortex et le tendit au Seigneur du temps qui le mit à son poignet.

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire?

\- Rendre une petite visite à Anhédor. Pendant ce temps, retournez voir Garpachs et dite lui de rassembler nos alliés et de se tenir prêt.

\- D'accord, répondit la jeune albinos, faites attention à vous.

\- Et vous : méfiez-vous des bourdons.

Il se dématérialisa.


	14. Anhédor

Anhédor était en colère. Jack Harkness avait réussi à s'enfuir avec la jeune Mésossienne. Maintenant qu'il avait son bracelet de téléportation, il pourrait aller où il voulait et Andhédor le perdait définitivement. Jack avait-t-il une idée du temps et des ressources qu'il avait utilisée pour le trouver? Bien sûr, il s'en fichait, comme les autres. Le Vors se fendait en quatre pour sauver ces spécimens uniques et leur rendre la vie un peu plus confortable. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, isolés des autres, marginalisés ou traqués. Ils étaient entre eux et se comprenaient. Ils étaient en sécurité et ça, grâce à lui. Que leur fallait-il donc?

Il pianotait sur ses écrans de contrôle, mais sa colère l'empêchait de se concentrer, il arrivait à rien. Il reprit tranquillement son calme et se mit à réfléchir. La compagne du docteur ne partirait pas sans son seigneur du temps alors le prochaine arrêt était sur la planète et non dans une contrée lointaine. Il devait donc retrouver le docteur. Il activa les caméras de la maison du docteur, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il activa ses mini robots à la recherche du docteur et vit alors, après une longue recherche, une image Solidy, Jack, le docteur et Kormak en grand discussion. Il chercha à activer un micro, mais il n'y en avait pas dans les environs. Il vit tout-à-coup le docteur se dématérialiser.

\- Zut! Où est-il parti?

\- Juste derrière-vous, entendit-il alors derrière son épaule.

Il se retourna. Le docteur se tenait devant lui avec le bracelet de Jack au poignet. Il portait ses lunettes noires qu'il avait tendance à toucher avec la main droite.

\- Pourquoi ne vous enfuyez-vous pas, maintenant que vous avec ce bracelet?

\- Je ne peux pas fuir. Vous allez reprendre la Terre en otage.

\- Alors vous n'avez qu'une option : rester.

\- Une seule autre option? Ignorez-vous qui je suis vraiment? Des options, il y en a des milliers, et même des millions. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si binaire? C'est toujours vrai ou faux, noir ou blanc, bon ou mal, rester ou partir. Ma meilleure option ici, serait de vous convaincre d'arrêter tout ça.

\- D'arrêter quoi? Je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

\- C'est faux! Vous êtes seuls ici, vous vous ennuyez à mort. Il n'y a personne à vos côtés, personnes pour vous soutenir. Mais pourquoi faites-vous donc tout ça? Pourquoi ne pas faire comme les Vors et faire des affaires?

\- Je déteste ça!

\- C'est ça qui n'est pas normal pour un Vors. Vous n'êtes pas comme vos compatriotes : vous avez héritez d'un empire, mais vous détestez les affaires. Vous êtes donc au-dessus des autres par votre fortune, mais différents d'eux sur toute la ligne.

Il marqua une pause et réfléchit.

\- Vous avez dû avoir une enfance solitaire.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Anhédor en durcissant le ton.

\- Votre espèce n'est pas en voie de disparition, mais vous êtes uniques chez les vôtres. Vous êtes seuls à aller dans une direction parmi une foule qui va dans l'autre direction. Je connais se sentiment, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Vous avez dû chercher chez les Vors quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, alors vous avez réunis tous les marginaux de l'Univers pour les forcer à rester avec vous.

\- Je les ai sauvés, se choqua Anhédor.

\- Vous en avez sauvé certains, je vous le concède, mais pas tous. Certains sont ici contre leur gré. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : donnez-leur le choix. C'est un beau monde que vous avez créé et la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas d'endroit où aller. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont tous vous fuir si vous les libérez et si vous leur rendez vos polices d'assurance?

\- Non! Je ne le ferai pas! Ils sont à moi!

Le docteur soupira.

\- C'est dommage, dit-il tristement, parce qu'on se ressemble un peu, mais pas assez on dirait. Ce qui va arriver ensuite sera de votre faute.

Le docteur leva mit la main droite sur son manipulateur de Vortex et disparu. Au même moment, toutes les consoles s'éteignirent.


	15. Résistance passive

Quand Jack et Solidy arrivèrent au village de Garpach, les choses avaient changés. Il y a avait des drôles de lampes tout autour du village et autour des lampes des guêpes, des mouches et des bourdons morts, ou plutôt désactivés. Solidy remarqua alors une guêpe passer près d'une lampe, elle entendit un grésillement, vit une étincelle. La guêpe tomba par terre.

\- Des lampes anti-mouche bien utilisées, commenta Jack, sûrement une idée du docteur.

Solidy remarqua que les Garpachs avaient fait du ménage dans la forêt, ils avaient coupés plusieurs arbres, sans doute les arbres espions dont le docteur avait parlés. Quand ils arrivèrent au village, Garpach avait plusieurs invités : des dizaines de résidents qui avaient décidé de se joindre à la rébellion. Ils festoyaient autour de la même table où le docteur et Solidy avaient été invité précédemment.

\- Bonjour Solidy, bonjour capitaine Jack, nous ne pensions pas vous revoir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu m'enfuir sans Solidy.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu m'enfuir sans vous, Jack.

\- Nous faisons une équipe d'enfer, reprit l'immortel.

Solidy se tourna vers un des Garpach.

\- Message du docteur : tenez-vous prêts.

Tous les avatars de Garpach se levèrent en même temps et tapèrent dans leurs mains deux fois. Tous les invités cessèrent de parler.

\- Quel est le plan, murmura Jack à l'oreille de Solidy?

\- Aucune idée, lui répondit-elle au moment où le docteur se matérialisait au milieu du village.

Solidy alla le rejoindre.

\- Que fait-on maintenant?

\- On attend.

\- Encore!

\- Ça s'appelle de la résistance passive. C'est non violent et ça peut être très efficace.

Il regarda le buffet sur la table.

\- Je prendrais bien une soupe aux tomates.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Anhédor fulminait, mais pour qui se prenait ce Seigneur du temps? Ne voyait-il pas la chance qui lui était offert de rebâtir quelque chose? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours de la résistance? Juste le prix de cette planète était exorbitant et elle leur était offerte gratuitement! Il veillait sur eux et ils le prenaient pour un despote. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur fallait?

Tout en ressassant sa colère, Anhédor quitta la salle de contrôle devenu inutilisable pour sa salle de crise. Il dépendait trop de la technologie pour ne pas se prévaloir contre une panne des systèmes. Il avait donc prévu un appareil de reconnaissance pour voir sur place ce qui se passait. Il s'agissait d'un immense exosquelette robotisé qui pouvait voler et marcher. Il était équipé d'armes lançant des dars tranquillisant sur ses résidents. En cas d'attaque extérieure, il était aussi équipé d'arme de destruction. Ses senseurs internes lui permettaient de détecter toute forme de vie à des kilomètres.

Il s'inséra donc dans l'appareil et brancha les différents capteurs à son corps. Il referma le casque. À ce moment, sur son écran de contrôle, il y eut un petit grésillement qui disparut immédiatement. Andhédor marcha avec son exosquelette vers la porte extérieur. Elle s'ouvrit sur un ascenseur. Il y monta, la porte se referma et l'ascenseur entreprit sa monté jusqu'à la surface de la planète.


	16. Deux choix

Le groupe de résistant étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour du petit village de Garpach et attendaient la suite des opérations. Le docteur avait emmené sa guitare et il passait son temps à en frotter les cordes, il utilisait l'émetteur radio pour amplifier le son, le résultat était étrange. Jack de son côté avec fraternisé avec la moitié des résidents et en particulier avec Garpach : le fait que ce dernier ait plusieurs corps semblait intéresser le capitaine. De son côté, Solidy s'était liée d'amitié avec Alyxa, une extraterrestres mauves aux multiples yeux qui était techniquement du même âge qu'elle et elles parlaient de leur monde respectif. Alyxa venait aussi d'un monde souterrain, à la différence que son espèce était faite pour vivre sous la terre et n'avait jamais connu la vie à la surface d'une planète. Quand son monde avait été détruit par une série d'explosions volcaniques, elle avait été sauvée par un vaisseau qui passait par là. Elle était encore une enfant alors. Elle avait été adoptée par un de ses sauveteurs et menaient une vie heureuse avant qu'Anhédor vienne la kidnapper.

Les deux amies discutaient de leur monde d'origine quand un grondement lointain les surpris. On entendant des bruits successifs et de plus en plus forts qui se rapprochaient du village

Le docteur déposa sa guitare et marcha au centre de la place. Tous les résidents se placèrent derrière lui. Ils virent alors apparaître Anhédor dont la tête était cachée derrière une vitre au sommet d'une immense machine de guerre. Son exosquelette lui donnait l'apparence d'un robot géant, terrifiant. De son index robotique, il se mit à lancer des dars vers les résidents qui s'endormaient sur le sol dès qu'ils étaient touchés.

Le docteur marcha vers le robot et le fixa sans montrer aucune peur.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, Anhédor.

Anhédor ne répondit pas, le robot pointa son index vers le docteur. Le docteur brandit l'émetteur radio et tourna les boutons. Un son aigu en sorti. Tous les bourdons désactivés autour des lampes anti-mouche reprirent vie. Ils s'envolèrent et s'empressèrent d'encercler Anhédor.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'écria-t-il? Comment avez-vous fait ça?

Le docteur ne répondit pas, concentré sur l'opération, il jouait avec les boutons de l'émetteur pour en changer la fréquence. Les bourdons tournoyaient rapidement autour d'Anhédor, puis sans prévenir, ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans l'exosquelette par le moindre trou, fissure ou articulation. Le robot s'effondra et se brisa en morceau, libérant un Vors ulcéré. Il se releva avec une arme à la main et pointa le docteur, en colère.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il, j'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû vous amener ici. Ça ne sert à rien de tous les endormir pour neutraliser cette rébellion. Je vais vous tuer à la place. Ça règlera le problème.

\- Bonne chance, je suis plutôt difficile à tuer.

\- Je sais comment tuer un seigneur du temps : un tir pour le tuer et un autre tir pendant qu'il se régénère. Dites adieu à vos amis.

Un bruit métallique derrière Anhédor le fit alors sursauter. Il se retourna, Solidy se trouvait juste derrière lui tenant dans ses bras le poing gauche de son exosquelette : le poing qui contenait les armes destructrices.

\- Lâchez votre arme, dit Solidy ou j'active ce truc.

\- Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est?

\- D'où je viens, on utilise des armures de guerre équipées d'armes semblables. C'est un réacteur magnétique capable de lancer des arcs électriques ou de se transformer en engin explosif.

\- Bravo, dit Anhédor! Mais vous n'allez par l'utiliser contre moi, l'obturateur est brisé je le vois d'ici, ça ne lancera aucune éclaire.

\- Il reste l'explosion, dit la mésossienne avec froideur.

\- Non, cria le docteur, lâchez ça!

\- Écoutez-le, ajouta Anhédor tout à coup inquiet devant la bombe que Solidy brandissait!

\- Je ne le laisserai pas vous tuer, docteur!

\- Si vous activez ce réacteur, vous allez exploser tous les deux.

\- C'est la seule solution!

Au moment où elle dit ça, elle remarqua Gonc parmi les résidents. Il n'y était là pas au départ, ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait d'arriver. Il la regardait fixement et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Cette vérité qu'il lui avait dite un peu plus tôt. Ce moment était arrivé. Elle avait deux choix et chaque choix devait lui faire perdre quelque chose d'important. Elle pouvait choisir baisser son arme, mais si elle le faisait, elle perdait le docteur. Sa seule autre option : activer le réacteur et mourir. Deux choix : deux pertes.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule solution, cria alors le docteur. Je me tue à le dire depuis le début. On vous pointe du doigt les options les plus évidentes et vous oubliez de voir qu'il y en a d'autres. Des options, il y en a à l'infinie, si seulement vous acceptez d'ouvrir les yeux et de vous servir de votre imagination.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres options, répondit Solidy, toujours aussi déterminée.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me faire confiance.

\- Gonc m'a dit que j'aurais deux choix…

\- Vous a-t-il dit que vous n'auriez QUE deux choix?

Elle se tourna vers Gonc : il souriait.

\- Faites-moi confiance, insista le docteur!

C'est là qu'elle comprit quel était son troisième choix, celui le plus évident : faire confiance au docteur. Tout simplement!

\- Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, dit-elle en lui lançant le poing robotique et en poussant Anhédor sur le côté pour donner le temps au docteur de reprogrammer le poing avec ses lunettes soniques.

Anhédor se releva et pointa son arme vers le docteur, mais celui-ci avait terminé sa petite modification au réacteur qu'il lança vers Andhédor. À ce moment, le réacteur émit un claquement statique, et dans un bruit infernal, déclencha une onde de choc qui frappa le Vors et Solidy de plein fouet et les assomma.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Quand Anhédor se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit, dans une pièce qui lui était vaguement familière. Il se leva avec lourdeur, il avait un mal de tête atroce. Il fit quelque pas vers la porte et reconnu soudain l'endroit. Il était dans la maison qu'il avait construite pour le docteur. Il sentit la colère monter; il se rappela la scène. Le docteur avait gagné sur toute la ligne et ça l'enrageait. Il sortit de la pièce et se trouva face à Kormak. Le Thals lui tendit une tisane.

\- Pour votre mal de tête.

\- Comment le savez-vous?

\- Après le choc statique que vous avez reçu, c'est normal.

\- C'est le docteur qui vous l'a dit. Où est-il?

\- Reparti.

Anhédor soupira.

\- Au moins, il ne détruira pas ce que j'ai construit, ajouta-t-il, en allant vers la porte.

\- Où allez-vous, demanda Kormak?

\- Chez moi.

\- Si vous parlez de votre complexe souterrain, il a été détruit.

Le Vors retint sa rage, il prit la tasse des mains de Kormak et avala une gorgée de tisane, il sentit son mal de tête s'atténuer.

\- Dites-moi les autres mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Toutes technologies vous permettant de quitter cette planète ou de nous contrôler ont été détruites ou ont quittées cette planète. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus communiquer avec l'extérieur.

\- Je suis donc prisonnier.

\- Un endroit si vaste et si magnifique ne peut pas être une prison, insista Kormak.

\- Mais les autres, ils sont tous partis.

\- Que croyez-vous donc? Vous avez créé un endroit fantastique ici. C'est notre chez nous. Quand le docteur nous a libérés, seuls une dizaine de résidents ont décidé de s'en aller. Les autres ont récupéré vos polices d'assurance.

Anhédor s'assit et prit une autre gorgée de tisane.

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et donné une nouvelle maison. C'est le cas de beaucoup d'entre nous. Pourquoi serais-je parti?

\- Mais pourquoi vous être révoltés, alors?

\- Parce que vous voulez nous posséder alors que tout ce que vous avez besoin, c'est d'être avec nous, de faire partie de notre communauté.

La colère d'Anhédor se volatilisa. Il était confus.

\- Sur mon monde, nous avons besoin de tout contrôler. J'ai n'ai pas réalisé… je voulais être différents des Vors et pourtant, j'ai agi en parfait Vors.


	17. Les Gremlins d'Alddrany

Le docteur était allé reconduire chez eux les résidents qui n'avaient pas leur propre moyen de transport, cela incluait la nouvelle amie de Solidy. Il restait maintenant Jack et Solidy qui se remettait de son mal de tête. Dès qu'ils eurent ramenés le dernier résident, Jack remit son manipulateur de vortex à son bras.

\- Je crois bien que c'est à mon tour, cette fois.

\- Pourquoi partez-vous maintenant, demanda le docteur?

\- Vous voulez que je reste, s'étonna Jack!

\- Pour le moment, il se pourrait que vous me soyez utile. Nous avons un dernier passager à reconduire.

\- Je ne vois personne ici, commenta l'immortel.

\- C'est le survivant de Mir, comprit Solidy. Qu'est-il exactement?

\- Il appartient à une espèce très ancienne et très mystérieuse. Personne n'a jamais vu à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sur Terre, on les a surnommés les Gremlins.

\- Des Gremlins, s'exclama Jack. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une invention du milieu du 20e siècle pour expliquer certains bris mécaniques dans les avions.

\- Non, ils existent. Les Gremlins adorent la technologie, ils s'intègrent à elle et vive en symbiose avec elle, mais parfois, leur présence cause des bris dans les appareils. Pendant la deuxième guerre, les pilotes qui n'arrivaient pas à expliquer un bris mécanique mettaient ça systématiquement ça sur leur dos. Ils ne pouvaient pas les voir, bien sûr, mais certains humains ont une très bonne intuition et ceux-là savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la machine. Les bris n'étaient pas tous causés par eux, mais c'était vite devenu une habitude de leur mettre ça sur le dos.

\- Il y en avait donc un sur Mir, comprit Solidy et c'est lui qui a causé les avaries que la station a subit dans les dernières années.

\- Quand la station a été abandonnée avant sa destruction, il s'est trouvé coincé là-haut, sans aucune bouée de sauvetage. Nous lui avons sauvé la vie.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a aidé quand j'essayais de fuir Anhédor.

\- Je lui avais demandé de vous aider. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour communiquer avec lui.

Il sorti son émetteur et l'activa.

\- Alors Gizmo, as-tu tout entendu?

\- Gizmo, demanda Jack?

\- Son vrai nom est imprononçable, il faut lui en donner un.

Le poste de radio se mit tout à coup à grésiller et à siffler.

\- Il n'aime pas le Tardis, traduisit le docteur. Il ne peut s'intégrer avec cette technologie. Il veut retourner chez lui, dans son monde, mais ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Dangereux, demanda Solidy en souriant?

La radio grésilla, le docteur soupira.

\- Possiblement.

\- Alors, qu'attendons-nous, ajouta Jack en rendant à Solidy son sourire?

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

La planète Alddrany était aussi appelée la planète des naufrageurs. Toutes les civilisations des planètes du secteur environnant l'évitaient autant que possible. C'était les triangles des Bermudes l'espace. Un grand nombre de vaisseaux s'y étaient crachés et toutes les missions de sauvetage s'étaient terminées de façon aussi dramatique. Les seuls rares vaisseaux à s'y perdre dorénavant étaient des voyageurs venus de planètes éloignées qui ignoraient tout de la sombre réputation d'Alddrany.

C'est pourquoi quand le Tardis approcha Alddrany, le docteur perdit momentanément le contrôle des instruments de vols et il fallut l'aide combinée de Jack et de Solidy, assignés à un levier et à une manivelle pour reprendre le contrôle. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il parvint enfin à poser le Tardis.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, un spectacle de désolation les attendait. Aussi lui que leur regard les portaient, il n'y avait que des épaves de vaisseaux spatiaux. Au-dessus de ce champs de ruines, un ciel gris, mais sans nuage, comme si l'étoile de ce système n'était pas capable de créer la couleur. Il n'y avait pas non plus de végétation, seulement les épaves et les débris éparpillés au travers des crêtes rocheuses pointues.

\- Belle place pour un pique-nique, ironisa Jack en sortant du Tardis.

Solidy était cependant plus horrifiée qu'amusée.

\- Tous ces vaisseaux, tous ces morts…

Jack perdit son sourire.

\- Vous avez raison, laissons tomber le pique-nique.

\- Gizmo nous avait averti que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, coupa froidement le docteur.

\- Alors, c'est ici son monde d'origine, soupira Solidy. J'imagine que les Gremlins vivent dans ces épaves.

\- C'est sûr, ils aiment la technologie, alors ils la font venir à eux.

\- Ils sont responsables de toutes ces horreurs, s'insurgea Solidy! Pourquoi aider Gizmo dans ce cas?

\- Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête. Notre passager nous a vus à l'œuvre avec Anhédor et il croit que je suis celui qui peut corriger la situation. Il m'a demandé mon aide.

\- Quelle situation, demanda Jack?

\- Il y a deux factions chez les Gremlins : les parasites et les naufrageurs. Les parasites, comme Gizmo, ont quittés leur monde, il y a longtemps, et ils se contentent de vivre dans les machines et appareils dans d'autres mondes. Les naufrageurs attirent les vaisseaux de passages dans le secteur et les font crasher pour ensuite s'installer dans les épaves. Les parasites sont pacifiques, ce qui n'est pas le cas des naufrageurs.

\- Il veut que nous les détruisions?

\- Bien sûr que non, se choqua le Docteur! Sinon, il n'aurait pas fait appel à moi. Il m'a vu à l'œuvre : ai-je détruit Anhédor?

\- Nous devons faire cesser les crashs et trouver une autre solution à leur besoin de technologie, conclut Jack. Alors au boulot, ajouta-t-il en sortant une arme futuriste récupérée dans le complexe souterrain d'Anhédor avant sa destruction.

\- Rangez ça, grogna le docteur, c'est inutile contre des êtres invisibles vivant dans des épaves.

\- Je sais, sourit Jack en rangeant son arme, mais il fallait que je prenne la pause, j'ai un meilleur profil quand je tiens une arme.


	18. Le Naufragé

Comme à tous les matins, il se leva avec le lever du soleil et entreprit une autre journée de combat pour sa survie. Il se levait et buvait sa ration d'eau et partait ensuite chasser. Il se cachait dans une carcasse de vaisseaux. Il s'agissait d'une section d'un vaisseau qui s'était séparé en trois lors du crash. Aucune technologie ne subsistait dans cette boîte métallique et c'était parfait pour lui. Partout où il y avait des ordinateurs, des appareils, des moteurs et même de la tuyauterie, il arrivait toujours un malheur. Il n'était pas superstitieux avant, mais après avoir vu tous les survivants du crash du Blue Nose mourir un après l'autre à cause d'incidents impliquant la technologie, il se tenait loin de tout appareil.

Cette planète était la désolation même, il y avait très peu de végétation et elle n'était pas comestible, mais elle servait de nourriture à un étrange animal, ressemblant à un croisement entre une crevette géante et un rat. C'est en chassant cet animal qu'il survivait.

Et survivre était sa seule occupation dorénavant. Il n'avait même pas l'espoir d'être secouru, car aucun vaisseau ne pouvait approcher cette planète sans se crasher. Alors, il ne pensait qu'au jour présent et évitait de sombrer dans la nostalgie du passé.

Ce matin-là, donc, après avoir bu l'eau recueillie grâce à des collecteurs d'humidité de son invention, il prit son harpon et sortit de sa carcasse de vaisseau. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il figea. Quelqu'un se tenait devant son habitat et le regardait. Sur le coup, il ne sut que faire. C'était tellement étrange et imprévu! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé parler un jour à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne sortit aucun son. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Comment aurait-il pu recommencer cette activité aussi simplement? L'inconnue le devança alors.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

Il la regarda, c'était une jeune femme, petite avec une étrange peau, très pâle, avec des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs. Elle ne possédait aucune pigmentation. Malgré son étrangeté, elle était jolie. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de jolie, depuis des années. C'était comme si on lui offrait un morceau de paradis.

\- Comprenez-vous ce que je dis, ajouta la jeune femme?

\- Ca… Carm… Carmolian, dit-il enfin en reprenant le contrôle de sa langue. Je… je m'appelle Carmolian.

\- Je suis Solidy. Que faites-vous ici?

\- Crashé…

Il cherchait encore ses mots.

\- Il y a longtemps, demanda-t-elle?

Il avait fait le calcul en étudiant les révolutions du soleil de cette planète et en les comparant à celle de son monde d'origine, une colonie de la Terre. C'était une des choses ennuyeuses qu'il faisait pour éviter de penser.

\- Neuf ans.

\- Seul?

Il hocha la tête, puis posa la question qui le tracassait.

\- Comment… vous… ici?

Solidy pointa une boîte bleue qui se trouvait plus loin derrière.

\- Grace au Tardis. Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter mes amis.

Il recula. Rencontrer des gens était un rêve impossible depuis longtemps et il réalisait tout à coup que Solidy ne s'était pas crashé, donc qu'elle pouvait peut-être repartir et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et c'était trop à encaisser d'un coup, alors il s'enfuit.

\- Revenez, s'écria Solidy! Nous allons vous sortir d'ici!

Jack arriva en courant.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème?

\- Il y avait quelqu'un, un rescapé. Il s'est enfuit.

\- Il pourrait nous être utile, pensa Jack. Venez. Le docteur est parti par là-bas. Nous lui parlerons de votre nouvel ami.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

De son côté, le docteur avait décidé de s'attaquer au problème de face. Il s'était dirigé vers le vaisseau le moins endommagé : un transporteur de troupe Judon de class 25. La cabine de pilotage semblait intacte et le docteur espérait trouveur un ordinateur en état de marche. Il souhaitait faire à cet ordinateur les mêmes ajustements qu'il avait fait à son émetteur radio pour pouvoir communiquer avec tous les gremlins présents. Il espérait que les gremlins le laisseraient faire, ce qui était loin d'être acquis.

Il utilisa donc ses lunettes soniques pour ouvrir la porte et alla jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Toutes les consoles étaient éteintes, mais il était sûr que le réacteur contenant encore de l'énergie, il commença à faire quelques bypass dans les circuits pour trouver un peu d'énergie quand ses lunettes se mirent à grésiller. Elles devinrent tout à cout très chaudes, le docteur le jeta. Il entendit un petit craquement et les lunettes se désactivèrent. Il les ramassa et les mit, mais leur seule utilité pour l'instant était de filtrer les rayons du soleil; et il n'en avait pas besoin, alors il les rangea dans sa veste.

\- Vous voulez me rendre la vie difficile, maugréa le Seigneur du temps. Je suis là pour vous aider. Laissez-moi vous le prouver.

Il ouvrit une boîte sur le mur qui révéla quelques outils. Il continua son travail avec cet équipement un peu primitif à son goût. À ce moment, Solidy et Jack pénétrèrent dans la cabine.

\- Ce n'est pas sécuritaire, ici grogna le docteur. Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir.

Son regard croisa celui de Jack.

\- Le capitaine peut rester, mais pas la frêle jeune fille.

Elle détestait quand il l'appelait ainsi, alors elle choisit de l'ignorer.

\- J'ai rencontré un naufragé.

Le docteur continuait à travailler sans la regarder.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas amené?

\- Il s'est enfuit, j'ignore pourquoi.

\- On devrait le revoir, pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

À ce moment toutes les consoles s'allumèrent.

\- Voilà, dit le Seigneur du temps, satisfait de son travail! Maintenant, je dois faire un peu de reprogrammation. Solidy, ce n'est vraiment pas sécuritaire ici, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ça ne m'a jamais arrêté avant.

Pour montrer sa détermination elle fit un pas de plus vers le docteur. Au même moment, une console près de la jeune fille s'activa et un arc électrique en sortie et la frappa de plein fouet, tout devint noir.


	19. Près du feu

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans le noir, il y avait des odeurs de fumées. Elle avait mal partout, mais elle n'était pas blessée. Elle se leva laborieusement et tenta de voir où elle était et ce qui se passait. Elle remarqua alors une petite lueur et se dirigea vers elle. Elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de la carcasse métallique dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Un feu de camps était allumé et quelqu'un était assis devant en train de faire cuire de la viande embrochée sur une tige de métal. Elle reconnut Carmolian.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle?

\- Il ne faut j… jamais aller pr… près des machines. Trop dangereux.

\- Où sont mes amis?

Il tendit la main dans une direction, elle vit une lueur furtive et entendit un bruit sourd.

\- Coincé dans le v… vaisseau.

\- Je dois aller les aider, dit-elle en marchant vers le champ de débris.

Carmolian se leva et lui bloqua le chemin.

\- Trop dangereux.

\- Laissez-moi passer! Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas!

\- Ils ne p… peuvent pas survivre près des machines. Les autres n'ont pas c… comprit non plus. Ils voulaient réparer le vaisseau p… pour s'en aller. Tous morts... sauf moi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de prononcer autant de mots.

\- Et vous ne voulez plus être seul, c'est ça?

Il lui caressa le visage.

\- Si jeune! Si jolie!

Elle lui prit le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Carmolien, écoutez-moi! Je vais tout faire pour les aider. Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Parce que rester sur cette planète au milieu de ces épaves à survivre, comme vous le faites, ce n'est pas une vie pour moi. C'est comme la mort. C'est ce que j'ai cherché à fuir toute ma vie. Alors, je préfère tenter ma chance.

\- NON! Ça ne marchera pas, s'écria-t-il. Restez avez moi! Je vous en p… prie!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le regarda tristement.

\- Je vais te faire une promesse. Je ne mourrai pas là-bas et je vais repartir d'ici. Nous allons t'amener avec nous. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Mais si tu veux que ça marche, si tu veux que ça ait une chance de réussir, tu dois m'aider. Tu connais ce monde mieux que personne, tu connais les coins les plus risqués et les lieux les plus sécuritaires. Sois mon guide. Aide-moi!

\- Trop dangereux!

Elle se choqua.

\- Et puis après! Tu veux quitter ce monde où pas. Combien d'années veux-tu survivre ici, seul?

\- Plus seul maintenant.

\- Ho oui! Seul! Parce que je ne survivrai pas ici. Je ne m'enterrai pas vivante dans cet enfer. Je préfère la mort. Alors si tu ne veux plus être seul, tu dois tenter ta chance et prendre des risques.

Carmolian s'éloigna brusquement de Solidy, sans dire un mot. Elle crut qu'elle l'avait offensé. Il entra dans son abris métallique et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac en baudrier et une lance. Il prit une torche de sa main libre, l'alluma et la tendit à la mésossienne.

\- Par ici, dit-il en prenant se dirigeant vers la pénombre.

Elle le suivit.


	20. Au coeur du vaisseau Judon

Le docteur et Jack étaient coincés dans la carlingue du vaisseau judon. Dès que l'énergie avait été rétablit, l'attaque s'était amorcée. D'abord Solidy qui s'était fait mettre K.O. Avant que le docteur n'ait pu l'atteindre un homme maigre mais de grande taille et vêtu de guenilles, était soudainement entré dans le vaisseau, il avait pris Solidy dans ses bras et s'était enfuit.

Ensuite la porte s'était fermé toute seule et il était resté coincé avec Jack dans le vaisseau. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte et ses lunettes soniques ne fonctionnaient plus. Sa seule chance étaient de communiquer avec les Gremlins, mais dès qu'il tentait d'approcher une console, quelque chose lui pétait à la figure, mais pas assez près pour le blesser, juste assez pour le tenir éloigné. Ils s'étaient alors assis par terre au pied d'un mur et attendaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils essaient de faire, demanda Jack? Ils veulent nous tuer ou nous enfermer?

\- Il faudrait pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Si seulement je pouvais modifier une console?

\- Et cet émetteur radio?

\- Ce n'est pas compatible avec cette technologie. Ce n'est qu'un émetteur. Il communique avec l'appareil et non avec le Gremlin. Si le Gremlin se retrouve dans l'appareil avec lequel l'émetteur communique, il peut s'en servir pour répondre.

\- Et ce vaisseau utilise les ondes subspatiales et non les ondes radios.

\- Exactement.

\- Et Gizmo, peut-il servir d'interprète?

Le docteur soupira.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile. Il est resté dans le Tardis, il parasite mon ampli.

\- Pourquoi se cacher? C'est son monde, c'est son peuple. N'est-il pas pressé de revenir?

\- Il est un étranger pour eux. Les parasites sont partis depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas laisser Gizmo sortir tant que ce n'est pas sûr pour lui.

\- Justement puisqu'on en parle, poursuivit Jack. Il n'y a pas un risque qu'ils tentent de prendre possession du Tardis?

\- Ho! Ils ont sûrement déjà essayé. Mais c'est impossible.

\- C'est de la technologie.

\- C'est une machine vivante. Ils ne peuvent pas cohabiter avec le matrix du Tardis.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour nous, soupira Jack, je pensais que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils nous gardaient ici sans tenter de nous tuer.

Le docteur se mit à penser à toute vitesse.

\- Bien sûr! Ils veulent quelque chose de nous. Pensons-y. Qu'est-ce qui les intéresse?

\- La technologie, c'est pour ça qu'ils capturent ces vaisseaux.

\- Mais ces vaisseaux ont une durée de vie limité, quand leur source d'énergie est épuisé, ils tombent en décrépitude.

\- Alors, ils attirent de nouveaux vaisseaux.

\- C'est exacte. Mais avec le temps, les gens se méfient d'un monde où les vaisseaux vont, mais ne repartent jamais. Ça devient une zone maudite que tous évitent.

\- Alors plus de nouveau vaisseau, comprit Jack.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en arrivant ici?

\- Vous avez réactivé un vaisseau.

\- J'ai réussi à puiser le peu d'énergie qu'il restait dans ces réacteurs et j'ai redonnée vie à leur maison, à leur nourriture.

Plus le Seigneur du temps parlait et plus il comprenait.

\- C'est ça. Ils se nourrissent d'électricité. Quand il n'y en a pas, ils tombent en sommeil, mais dès qu'il y a un nouveau vaisseau, ils se réveillent. Je me demande combien de temps ils peuvent survivre comme ça.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible? Ils ont bien du commencer quelque part. La nature ne produit pas assez d'électricité pour permettre à une forme de vie d'évoluer.

\- Pas si c'est une planète de catégorie H.

Jack comprit.

\- Vous voulez dire une planète-tempête.

\- Sur laquelle il y a des orages en permanence.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur une planète de ce genre, il n'y a pas de tempêtes.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est un vieux système, cette planète est très ancienne. Son système orageux s'est épuisé. Mais ça a dû arriver à une époque où cette planète était visitée par ses voisins. Il y a beaucoup de minerais de valeur ici, je l'ai remarqué en arrivant.

\- Je vois, poursuivit Jack. Ils ont changé de source de nourriture.

\- Ils ne comprenaient pas alors ce qu'étaient ces vaisseaux. Alors, ils les laissaient repartir.

\- Et certains repartaient avec eux, les ancêtres de Gizmo.

\- Avec le temps, ils sont devenus plus voraces, ils ont pris possession des vaisseaux, tués les équipages et ont continué d'en attirer encore et encore.

\- Jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne vienne.

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et leur montre que j'étais capable de leur donner plus de nourriture.

Jack regarda la console avec dépit.

\- Pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas approcher les consoles alors?

\- Ils se méfient de nous. Ils se demandent sûrement comment ils vont nous convaincre de travailler pour eux.

\- Mais, il ne reste pas assez d'énergie pour réactiver tous les vaisseaux et pour les nourrir longtemps… sauf dans le Tardis.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Il faudra trouver une autre solution, Jack, mais c'est impossible si on ne peut communiquer avec eux. Gizmo comprend ce qu'on dit parce qu'il a longtemps vécu entouré d'humains. En fait, il comprend le russe, mais le Tardis lui traduisait ce qu'on disait. Sauf qu'eux ne connaissent aucunes formes de communication verbale, alors il faut réellement utiliser le système de communication que j'ai établi avec Gizmo. Il me faut un accès aux consoles.

\- Pouvez-vous faire les modifications si la console n'est pas active?

\- Non, c'est une programmation complexe, par contre je peux m'arranger pour qu'en la reconnectant au système électrique elle leur envoie un court message en créant une défectuosité. Quelque chose pour attirer leur attention.

Jack se leva, s'étira, regarda la console la plus près et sorti son arme.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, dit-il, préparez vos outils.

Il courut vers la console et juste avant qu'elle ne lui saute en plein visage il tira une salve d'énergie sur le fil d'alimentation. La console s'éteignit.

\- Cette console est sécurisée, dit-il alors vous pouvez travailler dessus.

À ce moment, la cellule d'énergie de son fusil lui éclata en plein visage, il s'effondra raide mort. Le docteur marcha vers la console sans s'occuper de Jack.

\- Je me disais biens que j'allais encore assister à un de vos décès.

Il prit les outils qu'il avait trouvé sur le vaisseau précédemment, démonta un panneau et entrepris d'entrer son programme de communication manuellement. À un moment, il entendit Jack reprendre son souffle et se relever. Ce dernier prit son fusil et le jeta plus loin.

\- Ces Gremlins ne respectent rien. J'aimais cette arme.

\- Pas moi! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux, grommela le docteur tout en travaillant.


	21. Aide

Carmolian connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Il l'avait arpenté si souvent qu'il aurait pu s'y promener les yeux fermé. À la lueur de la torche, il marcha dans la vallée qui bordait le champ d'épaves. Il prenait bien soin de poser les pieds là où il n'y avait aucun débris.

Il guida ainsi Solidy jusqu'au vaisseau Judon et s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Votre ami a un bon œil, grommela-t-il, il a pris le vaisseau le p… plus infesté.

Solidy sourit. Comme d'habitude, le docteur avait l'habitude de bien choisir ses combats.

Carmolian fit le tour de la carcasse et s'arrêta devant la porte, toujours fermée. Il passa les doigts dans une fissure sur le côté de la porte.

\- Plus alimenté, se contenta-t-il de dire. Aidez-moi.

Il mit sa lance dans la fissure pour faire un levier et tira dessus. Solidy mit ses mains sur la lance et y mit tout son poids. La porte céda lentement, puis s'ouvrit brusquement dans un craquement.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Le docteur avait presque terminé les branchements sur la console. Il alla vers le fil que Jack avait coupé et croisa les fils de cuivre pour reconnecter la console. Il retourna à la console et appuya sur le gros bouton rouge au milieu de la console avec un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. La console se réactiva puis elle s'éteignit et se réactiva plusieurs fois avant de rester activée.

\- C'est tout, demanda Jack?

\- C'est du binaires, la base de tous langages informatiques, si ça fait longtemps qu'ils parasitent ces vaisseaux, ça me surprendrait qu'ils n'aient pas essayé d'en décrypter le langage.

\- Et que disait le message?

\- Je n'avais droits qu'à quatre caractères. Alors j'y suis allé avec quelque chose de simple.

\- Là je commence à être inquiet. Quel est le message?

\- Aide. Du moins quelque chose d'équivalent en Judon.

\- Ils comprennent le Judon?

\- Ces ordinateurs le sont et ils les occupent depuis longtemps.

\- Espérons qu'ils comprendront.

À ce moment, tous les instruments de bord se mirent à bouger, les consoles devinrent de plus en plus bruyantes, émettant un bruit de surcharge électrique.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre, répondit le docteur. Il y en a qui sont têtus.

\- On dirait qu'ils essaient de nous atteindre et il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, réplica le docteur. En tirant sur le fil vous avez coupé l'alimentation de la porte que j'ai bien pris soin de ne pas rebrancher. Vous risquez d'y perdre la vie quelques fois, mais éventuellement vous atteindrez la sortie.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas, docteur. De plus, mourir n'est pas une activité très agréable.

\- À qui le dites-vous? Si je meurs ici, j'utiliserai l'énergie de ma régénération pour détruire les consoles et je pourrai enfin sortir.

\- Dire que je commençais à me faire au style écossais, maugréa l'immortel.

Les consoles se mirent à lancer des arcs électriques et ça se rapprochait de plus en plus des deux hommes. Ils entendirent alors un craquement du côté de la porte, une lance passa devant eux et se ficha dans le transformateur électrique, au bout de la rangée de consoles. Toutes les consoles s'éteignirent. Le docteur se tourna vers la porte. Solidy et le rescapé s'y trouvaient.

\- Qu'attendez-vous, cria Solidy?

Le transformateur se mis à crépiter dangereusement.

\- Ils essaient de le faire sauter, s'écria Jack.

\- Courrez, répondit le docteur alors qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie!

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement des carcasses, guidés par Carmolian.

\- Bon sang, reprit Jack en reprenant son souffle. Pas facile d'aider quelqu'un qui cherche à nous tuer.

\- Aider, demanda Carmolian?

\- C'est un peu compliqué, lui expliqua Solidy, nous essayons de retourner une faveur à un ami.

\- Ils sont trop dangereux.

\- Le problème, c'est la communication, reprit le docteur. Ils sont trop différents de nous, alors ils n'ont aucune considération pour les être biologiques comme nous. Ils nous considèrent probablement aussi comme des parasites qu'il faut exterminer.

\- Qu'en est-il de Gizmo, demanda l'albinos?

\- Son espèce a vécu parmi les humains depuis des générations. Ils ont appris à les connaître.

\- Il faut p… partir d'ici, coupa Carmolian, votre vaisseau n'est pas encore sous leur contrôle, il faut se p… presser.

\- Il n'y a pas de presse, ils ne peuvent pas parasiter le Tardis.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru. Je suis venu p… pour les étudier. Nous avions blindés tous nos appareils et placés des champs d'iso… isolation autour du vaisseau et nous avons renversé la polarité du courant de neutron p… pour les tenir éloigner. Ils ont fini par nous atteindre.

\- Excellente idée! C'est brillant, commenta le docteur, mais apparemment insuffisant!

\- Ils sont tenaces. Ils ne lâcheront p… pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas votre vaisseau.

\- Le Tardis a des millions d'années d'avances technologiques sur ces vaisseaux. Ils ne pourront pas le parasiter.

Carmolian soupira. Il s'exprimait avec de plus en plus de facilité, mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre.

\- Ils ne le savent pas ça. Ils vont tout faire p… pour le prendre, quitte à le démolir pièce par pièce. C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont enfermés dans cette carcasse : pour vous éloigner. Ils sont intelligents et très tenaces.

Le docteur se mit à penser à toute vitesse, pendant un moment, une ombre d'inquiétude passa dans son visage.

\- Ça veut dire que le Tardis est sous une attaque constante depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

La cloche d'alarme du Tardis se fit alors entendre.

\- Tous au Tardis, cria le Seigneur du temps.


	22. Le langage de la musique

Le docteur entra précipitamment dans le Tardis suivit de Solidy, Jack et Carmolian. Il se précipita sur la console et activa un levier. La colonne centrale du Tardis fit un léger mouvement puis s'arrêta. L'alarme s'arrêta aussi. Le docteur soupira.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Carmolian était resté devant la porte et il n'osait pas bouger, ni parler, visiblement terrifié. Le docteur se tourna vers lui.

\- Allez : dites-le! Il ne faut pas garder ça en dedans.

\- C'est p… p… plus grand à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, ça va mieux, demanda le docteur?

Carmolian n'osait pas répondre, toujours éberlué parce qu'il voyait. Solidy alla vers lui, lui prit la main et l'amena vers la console.

\- On s'y fait après un moment, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il se détendit un peu.

\- Et pour les Gremlins, demanda Jack, que fait-on?

\- Pour l'instant, il n'y a plus de danger. J'ai déphasé le Tardis d'une demi-seconde dans le temps, en prenant bien soin de les laisser derrière. Une façon rapide de se débarrasser d'une infestation.

\- Et pour Gizmo, s'inquiéta Solidy?

\- S'il est toujours dans mon ampli, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il marqua un silence. Jack et Solidy le regardait intensivement.

\- Je ferais mieux de vérifier, admit-il.

Il alla sous la console, ouvrit une boîte et sorti sa deuxième paire de lunette sonique à laquelle il fit un petit ajustement lui permettant de détecter le Gremlin. Il scanna la console, et fut soulager d'y détecter la présence de Gizmo, visible par un petit point lumineux, il allait enlever ses lunettes quand il remarqua un second point lumineux dans sa guitare.

\- Gizmo est bien là, mais il a un invité.

Puis, il enleva ses lunettes et se mit à penser à toute vitesse.

\- C'est parfait. Vraiment parfait. Je pourrais m'en servir comme ambassadeur. Avec un seul, je pourrai communiquer plus facilement et ensuite le retourner sur la planète pour qu'il parle à ses camarades.

Solidy prit l'émetteur radio resté sur la console et le tendit au docteur.

\- Pas besoin, dit le docteur. Il est dans ma guitare, et dans ce cas, le langage de la musique est tout indiqué. Je me demande bien où je l'ai mis.

Il retourna sous la console, ouvrit une vieille caisse recouverte de poussière, et en sortir des objets disparate, une collection de vieux polars signés Melody Melone, un gros rouleau de fils, un appareil de fabrication artisanale dont la principale fonction était de faire bip, un casque de moto, une boule de bowling et finalement une flute à bec.

\- Je savais que je l'avais encore, dit-il en prenant la flute. Il alla vers la guitare.

\- Pour commencer, je vais lui expliquer le langage.

Il fit une série de sons qui n'avait rien de mélodieux, mais étonnamment la guitare répétait chaque note.

\- Il a compris, dit alors le docteur. Maintenant, parlons.

Il commença alors une étrange mélodie à laquelle la guitare se joint et le tout se transforma en air improvisé d'un style jamais entendu, mais étrangement beau. Pendant un moment la mélodie devint délirante, comme un solo de rock endiablé, puis elle revint douce et paisible. Finalement, la musique arrêta brusquement.

\- Il a été dur à convaincre, mais il est d'accord.

\- D'accord pourquoi, demanda Jack, monter un groupe de rock ?

\- J'ai remarqué, parmi les épaves, un vaisseau d'exploration Kahler, ceux-là sont toujours équipés de robots. Je pourrais en réparer quelques un et leur faire construire une centrale électrique; et ici j'ai l'embarra du choix, elle peut être solaire, éolienne, au charbon et même nucléaire. Il y a tout le matériel qui faut avec les vaisseaux. Les robots entretiendront la centrale et les Gremlins auront toute l'électricité qu'ils veulent sans avoir à causer d'autres crashs.

\- Il a accepté?

\- Ils sont désespérés. Plus aucun vaisseau ne vient.

\- Mais s'ils recommencent à attaquer le Tardis?

\- Pour eux, c'est un risque à prendre, pour un vaisseau qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le contrôler alors que je leur propose une solution sure et permanente.

\- Et pour Gizmo?

\- Il m'a assuré qu'il pourra se joindre à eux.

Le docteur retourna vers la console et activa un levier. Le console bougea encore un court mouvement et s'arrêta. Il appuya sur un bouton et la porte s'ouvrit. À ce moment, l'ampli et la guitare devinrent brièvement lumineux, puis, deux petit feux follets bleus s'élevèrent lentement et se déplacèrent vers l'extérieure.

\- Regardez, dit alors le docteur en chuchotant. Jamais personne n'avait vu un Gremlin de ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant.

Les deux Gremlins passèrent la porte lentement et se dirigèrent vers le champ de débris. Des milliers et des milliers de feux follets s'élevèrent alors des carcasses et convergèrent vers l'ambassadeur et Gizmo. Il y eut alors des séries de crépitements.

\- Ils discutent entre eux, comprit Jack.

Gizmo quitta le groupe et revint vers le Tardis. Il se mit à crépiter.

\- Ils sont d'accord, traduisit le docteur. Allez, pas de temps à perdre, Jack, venez avec moi. Carmolian, vous pouvez rester dans le Tardis si vous le voulez, cette frêle jeune fille vous tiendra compagnie.

\- Mais enfin, se choqua Solidy, allez-vous cesser de m'appeler comme ça!

Le docteur paru surpris.

\- Vous appeler comment? Je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Frêle jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi? Vous êtes jeune et vous êtes une fille.

\- Frêle?

\- Selon le standard humain, gallifréyen et même mésossien, vous êtes petite et mince. Le terme frêle est correct et en même temps ironique. Ha, comprit-il! C'est donc pour ça que j'aime vous appeler ainsi : l'ironie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'ironique dans le mot frêle, demanda Jack?

\- Dans le cas de Solidy, ce n'est qu'en apparence. Elle petite et délicate, certes, mais elle est coriace et forte, dans tous les sens du terme.

Solidy resta étonnée par le compliment, ou ce qui lui ressemblait. Puis réalisa que ce n'était pas un compliment : le docteur ne faisait jamais de compliment. Pour lui, c'était un fait établi. Elle en fut flattée.

\- Appelez-moi comme vous voulez, abdiqua la frêle jeune fille. Mais, je viens avec vous.


	23. Un nouveau départ

Sur la planète Alddrany, au-delà du champ de débris de vaisseaux spatiaux se trouvait une colline. Au sommet de la colline se trouvait un étrange bâtiment surmonté d'une énorme pale verticale couverte de panneaux solaires. C'était à la fois une éolienne et une centrale solaire. De cette centrale courraient des fils qui se rendaient dans toutes les carcasses de vaisseaux. Une vingtaine de robots terminaient les branchements. Sur le côté de la station, un groupe de quatre personnes regardaient le spectacle. Quand le dernier branchement fut terminé, le doyen du groupe approcha la centrale et abaissa un levier. Toutes les carcasses de vaisseau s'activèrent et la lumière fut visible partout. On aurait dit un village d'un nouveau genre. Satisfait du résultat, l'homme se tourna vers ses compagnons d'aventure.

\- C'est le moment de partir.

Ils marchèrent vers la cabine bleue qui se trouvait près de la centrale et y entrèrent. Un instant plus tard, la cabine se volatilisa sous le regard des habitants de la planète.

Grâce au docteur, ils avaient perdu leur vocation de naufrageurs et avaient maintenant tout plein de projets. À l'instigation de Gizmo, ils allaient maintenant étudier les bases de données des nombreux vaisseaux et en apprendre le plus possible. Grâce aux robots, ils allaient construire d'autres centrales et de nouvelles infrastructures. Avec le temps, la mauvaise réputation de leur planète serait oubliée. Ils pourraient construire leurs propres vaisseaux et faire du commerce avec les autres mondes et agrandir ainsi leur société. Ils rapatrieraient les leurs, partis dans d'autres mondes. Ils avaient tout plein de projets, et étonnamment, tous pacifiques. C'était un nouveau départ.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Dans le Tardis, Carmolian discutait avec Solidy. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première rencontre. Comme le quatuor avait dût restés plusieurs semaines sur la planète pendant la construction de la centrale, ils avaient littéralement vécu dans le Tardis et s'étaient alimentés avec de la nourriture du Tardis, bien meilleure que les rats-crevettes qui fourmillaient sur la planète. Avec une alimentation plus riche, Carmolian avait pris du poids et avait meilleure mine. Il était aussi plus détendu, et souriait parfois, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Et plus il parlait, mieux il parlait. Après une semaine, il avait cessé de bégayer et son vocabulaire s'était aussi beaucoup amélioré. Solidy avait découvert qu'il était très intelligent et assez sensible. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Carmolian au point où elle voulait que le docteur accepte qu'il voyage avec eux, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder ce point.

De son côté, le docteur manipulait les leviers sur la console sous le regard de Jack Harkness.

\- Alors, demanda le docteur à l'immortel, à quel endroit je vous dépose?

Jack lui montra son manipulateur de vortex.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça.

\- Pour opérer ce bracelet, il vous faut des coordonnées. Si vous voulez que je vous dépose à un endroit dont vous ne connaissez pas les coordonnées, c'est le moment d'en profiter.

Jack se frotta le menton en réfléchissant.

\- En fait, il y a peut-être un endroit : j'ai toujours voulu visiter New Barcelona.

\- Seulement ça, j'imaginais une destination un peu plus…exotique.

À ce moment, le bruit d'une dispute les interrompit.

\- Pourquoi pas, demanda Solidy? C'est vraiment cool de voyager avec le…

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi?

\- Désolée, Carmolian, ce n'est pas le genre de vie que je recherche. J'aime mieux l'aventure ici, dans le temps et dans l'espace. Pourquoi ne pas essayer, juste pour un temps?

\- Parce que je ne cherche pas l'aventure : juste la paix.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le Seigneur du temps?

\- J'aurais voulu que Carmolian vienne avec nous.

\- Vous auriez peut-être pu m'en parler avant.

\- C'est inutile, docteur, reprit Carmolian. Ça fait neuf ans que je suis parti, je veux revoir mon monde… du moins ce qu'il en reste, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Le docteur leva sur le rescapé un regard interrogateur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, ce qu'il en reste?

\- Je voulais vous en parler. À l'époque où je suis parti, une créature venue d'une autre planète a pris le contrôle de ma planète. Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre avec les Gremlins et je crois que vous êtes exactement celui qui peut gérer ce genre de problème.

\- Oublions New Barcelonna, dit Jack en souriant.

\- Et c'est repartit, ajouta le docteur en entrant les coordonnées à la console.


End file.
